Tage im Dezember
by Sternenlicht
Summary: Tony stirbt. Er wird ermordet an einem Tag im Dezember. Wie geht das Team mit seinem Tod um? 7 Tage im Dezember, 7 Tage, die anders sind als alle anderen zuvor. feat. Tony und alle anderen jetzt: FIN
1. Prolog: Regen im Gesicht

4

A/N: Das erste Kapitel wird vermutlich einigen von euch hier bekannt vorkommen, weil ich es zuerst unter dem Titel „Regen im Gesicht" alleine aufgeführt habe. Nun ist mir aber vor ein paar Tagen eine Idee für eine Fortsetzung gekommen und so ist die alte Kurzgeschichte der neue Prolog für die längere Story.

Ich hoffe, die neue Geschichte gefällt euch – die anderen Kapitel unterscheiden sich meiner Meinung auch ziemlich vom ersten.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir (zu schade!), und ich will auch keinem irgendwelche Rechte streitig machen.

Regen im Gesicht

Es ist still in jener Nacht. Ungewöhnlich für die rege Stadt, die zwar nicht New York ist und daher auch nicht ewig wach. Oder auch nicht die Stadt der Engel, in der die Wellen des Pazifiks, die immerwährend an den Strand branden, vom Lärm der Autos, Bars und Polizeisirenen verschluckt werden.

Aber es ist immerhin die große Hauptstadt eines großen, mächtigen Landes und man möchte meinen, das auch hier nie Ruhe einkehrt. Nicht auf der prächtigen National Mall, wo Abraham Lincoln gottgleich über seine Kinder wacht, erleuchtet von Neonscheinwerfern, die er im Leben nie gesehen hat und die seinen Tempel und seinen Thron und sein gütiges Antlitz in hellem Licht strahlen lassen, auf das ihn die sehen, denen er ein Land und ihre Freiheit geschenkt hat.

Aber auch in den anderen Teilen Washingtons, die nicht im Glanz der heiligen Stätten ruhen, kann es eigentlich unmöglich still sein. Der ewigwährende Verkehr einer Millionenstadt, die Bundesbehörden, die alle Stunden im Dienste der Bürger und des Staates stehen sollen. Die Menschen.

Die Menschen, die arbeiten und schlafen, die singen und lachen und reden, die Sex haben und sich streiten, die einsam sind und die, die es nicht sind. Junge Menschen und alte Menschen und Söhne und Töchter, Zwillinge und Einzelkinder, Großeltern und Tanten, Polizisten und Präsidenten, Klempner, Computerexperten, Krankenschwestern und Taxifahrer. So viele Menschen, die leben. Einfach nur leben. In Washington, im Dezember.

Und trotzdem ist es heute nacht ruhig. Oder zumindest hier, in einer dunklen, leeren Gasse, gar nicht so weit von Jefferson und Washington und Lincoln entfernt wie man meinen möchte, wenn man die Häuserwände entlang geht. Nur gerade so ist das helle Licht des heiligen Zentrums dieser Nation nicht mehr zu sehen, nur gerade so.

Und dennoch stehen hier verrostete Müllcontainer, deren Aufschriften schon lange verblasst sind und an den Wänden existieren Flecken, von denen man nicht wissen will, wie sie entstanden sind. Man kann es sich leicht denken.

Die Bars und Nachtclubs, die jeden Monat einen anderen Besitzer, einen anderen Namen zu haben scheinen, verändern sich nur äußerlich. Innen bleiben sie dieselben. Die selben abgewetzten Plüschsofas, die wackligen Barhocker, die klebrigen Glasränder auf den Tresen. Auch die Kundschaft bleibt die gleiche. Es sind die, die es nicht geschafft haben; die, die das Licht der Großen nicht ertragen, sie sich nicht zum Vorbild genommen haben oder an ihnen gescheitert sind. Die Menschen, die im Schatten stehen, im Schatten des Lebens, gerade so nicht im Licht.

Heute jedoch dringt kein betrunkenes Gelächter und keine laute Musik in diese Gasse, in die all die Hintertüren hinausgehen, durch die schon so viele Verlierer gegangen sind. Vielleicht weil es regnet und weil es kalt ist. Das leise Prasseln des Regens ist das einzige Geräusch, denn die Kälte selbst macht keinen Laut.

Tap, tap, tap. So geht es schon seit Stunden. Eigentlich seit es dunkel geworden ist, vor einer halben Ewigkeit. Dabei ist es erst zwei Uhr und der Morgen ist noch fern. Tap, tap, tap. So wird es auch weitergehen, wenn der winterliche Nebel über dem ehemaligen Sumpf aufzieht und die pulsierende Hauptstadt mit einer dichten Decke überzieht, durch die das fahle Winterlicht kaum dringen kann. Auch dann, in ein paar Stunden, wird die lecke Dachrinne noch da sein, die rostigen Abfallcontainer und die verdreckte, verstopfte Rinne, durch die der Regen zum Kanal geleitet werden soll.

Man kann aber auch davon ausgehen, dass dann auch etwas anderes noch da sein wird, weil es vermutlich noch einige Stunden länger, oder sogar Tage – was man nicht hoffen möchte – dauern wird, bis irgendjemand darauf aufmerksam werden wird. Nicht, weil es nicht auffallen würde, sondern einfach nur, weil so wenige hier untertags vorbei kommen. Wahrscheinlich wird er nachts gefunden werden, und dann werden viele Telefon läuten und viele Leute werden aus dem Schlaf geschreckt; oder vielleicht haben die, die auf das Klingeln warten, auch schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

Fast muss man sich fragen, wie er hierher kommt, ins Dunkel, in den Regen, in die Nacht. Der tote Körper eines jungen Mannes.

Er liegt auf dem Rücken, ein Bein angewinkelt, die Arme ausgebreitet. Er trägt teure Kleidung, soweit man das noch erkennen kann, und seine Augen starren blicklos in die sternenlose Nacht. Das Regenwasser sammelt sich schon seit Stunden in ihnen und immer wieder laufen Tropfen seine Wangen hinunter. Er weint im Tod, werden sich später die denken, die ihn finden und viel später wird das ein Gedanke sein, der seine Freunde nie mehr verlässt.

Das Grün seiner Augen ist schon trüb geworden. Der Tod greift schnell nach seinen Opfern und kennzeichnet sie als die seinen. Der ewige Wettstreit. Diesmal hat der Sensenmann gewonnen und das Leben hat verloren und ein junger Mann musste dafür bezahlen. Die schwarze Kapuze wurde ihm schnell übergestreift und der eisige Atem umklammerte sein Herz nur für Sekunden. Ein schneller Tod, der das Leben kaum spüren ließ, dass es zu Ende war. Vor allem aber ein sinnloser Tod und ein unwürdiger. Ein junger Mann liegt in einer verlassenen Gasse. Wie Abfall. Niemand kümmert sich (obwohl sich einige um ihn Sorgen machen. Woanders). Selbst sein Mörder hat ihn einfach liegengelassen. So wie er gefallen ist. Einfach weggeworfen. Ein Leben, das zu Ende ist. Ein Schuss. Ein kurzer Schmerz, brennend, stechend. Ein letzter Atemzug. Ein letzter Gedanke. Keiner kennt ihn. Verloren in der Ewigkeit. In der Stille, in der Nacht.

Der Regen übertönt die Schritte des Mörders, als er geht. Langsam und gelassen. Ruhig. Er macht sich keine Sorgen, hat keine Gewissensbisse. Er wird heute Nacht gut schlafen können. Für ihn liegt da hinter ihm eine leere Hülle in der Abwasserrinne, ein Körper ohne etwas Menschliches an sich. Er wird keinen Gedanken mehr an den Mann verschwenden. Nicht jetzt, nicht morgen, nie. Er glaubt nicht an Christus und an das Jüngste Gericht, also erwartet er keine Strafe. Nur ein Toter. Jeden Tag sterben so viele. Das ist nur einer.

Und so verschwindet der Mann in der Nacht. Der Regen übertönt seine Schritte – es hätte sie sowieso niemand gehört – und spült alle Spuren weg. Er wird nie gefunden werden. Sterben wird er als alter Mann, nicht glücklich, aber alt. Sein Leben siegt fünfundsiebzig Jahre gegen den Tod. Und als der Tod endlich kommt, muss er ihn im Schlaf entführen. Gerecht? Nein. Er hat nie wieder an den Toten in der Gasse gedacht. Das geraubte Leben ist ihm egal. Der junge Mann ist ihm egal. Nur als er vier Tage später eine kurze Notiz über ihn in der Zeitung liest, denkt er, dass er seine Brieftasche hätte mitnehmen können. Hätte das Geld brauchen können.

So aber bleibt sie liegen. Im Regen, im Dunkel, in der Nacht. Geld ist darin, Fotos, ein Ausweis. Ein Name, ein Leben. Das Licht in den einst grünen Augen, das jetzt verblasst ist. Erloschen und ausgegangen. Tot. Es regnet weiter. Tap, tap, tap. Eine Hand treibt leblos in der Rinne, die Kleidung ist vollgesogen, das dunkle Haar klebt an der Stirn. Seine Haut ist schon weiß, alle Wärme verloren. Bald werden sie Leichenflecken überziehen und ein Gerichtsmediziner bestimmt nüchtern den Zeitpunkt seines Todes.

Hier liegt ein Leben. Einst war es ein Mensch mit Hoffnungen, Träumen, Ängsten. Jetzt starren nur noch die toten Augen in den Himmel. Es vergehen noch Stunden, bis sie ihm geschlossen werden.

Dann weinen andere. Die, die ihn vermissen und die ihr ganzes Leben lang einen Stich im Herzen spüren, wenn sie seinen leeren Platz sehen (obwohl irgendwann dort ein anderer sitzen wird, wird er für sie immer auf eine schreckliche Weise leer bleiben) und wenn sie an ihn denken. Ihn, der so sinnlos gestorben ist, in dessen Augen sich Dunkel, Nacht und Regen sammelten.

Jetzt schläft er in Orpheus' ewigen Armen in der kalten, dunklen Erde und wird nie mehr aufwachen. Seine Lider sind nun geschlossen, aber er kann nicht mehr träumen, und niemand, der an jenem kalten Dezembertag in jener Gasse gestanden ist und später an einem eisigen Morgen an seinem Grab, glaubt in diesem Moment wirklich in einen Gott, der gerecht im Himmel herrscht. Zu früh geholt und zu grausam. Die Blumen, die Kränze, der Stein sind stumme Zeugen der Trauer. Die Tränen der Lebenden, die so sehr seinen Tränen aus Regen ähneln, auch. Oft wird hier jemand stehen, der ihn vermisst, der das Leben seit jenem Morgen nicht mehr begreift, und der mit ihm reden möchte. Sie wollen wissen, warum. Warum war er dort und warum ist er tot? Warum? Keiner weiß es. Aber meistens wollen sie eigentlich nur seine Stimme hören, die jetzt nur noch als Windhauch in den Ästen der Weidenbäume zu vernehmen ist. Die kalte Erde gibt ihn nicht mehr frei.

Manchmal jedoch meinen sie, ihn von weitem in einer Menschenmenge zu erkennen und in den ersten Wochen erschrickt zumindest einer von ihnen und will auf ihn zulaufen, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnen sie sich daran und es wird zu einem Teil ihres Lebens. Er begleitet sie. Ein Geist, ein Schatten, eine Erinnerung.

Seine Augen, die in den seltsamsten Momenten auf ihnen ruhen. Ein Mensch, liegengelassen, weggeworfen. Ein Freund, der mehr verdient hat als in einer Gasse zu enden. Ermordet. Tot. Ungesühnt. Allein. Ein einsamer Tod fernab von allem Licht .

A/N: Weiter geht's gleich mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Und bitte hinterlasst mir eine kleine Review! Würde mich überaus freuen! Auch Kritik ist erwünscht.


	2. Dezembermorgen

A/N: Okay, hier also geht die neue Geschichte wirklich los. Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die neuen Teile (die hoffentlich bald folgen werden) besser als die alten.

Hier also der 12. Dezember mit Gibbs:

**Dezembermorgen**

Der Anruf kommt mitten in der Nacht. Ein Klingeln, nicht zu aufdringlich, aber auch nicht zu leise. Nicht zu überhören. Das Telefon liegt gleich auf dem Nachtkästchen, ganz nah.

Er hat geschlafen, das erste Mal seit Tagen. Er weiß gar nicht mehr, wie viele es schon sind und trotzdem hat er befürchtet, dass er keine ruhige Nacht haben und geweckt werden wird. Entweder von seinen Träumen oder von seinen Sorgen oder von diesem Anruf. Es ist schon zu lange her. Einmal musste er kommen, dieser Anruf.

Ein kurzer Schauder erfasst seinen Körper bevor er abnimmt. So sehr hofft er, dass _er_ es ist. Falls ein anderer spricht, würde er Gewissheit haben. Die furchtbare Gewissheit, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert ist.

Der Moment, den er braucht, um die Hand auszustrecken, dehnt sich. Er wundert sich ein wenig, wie unendlich lang so ein kurzer Augenblick erscheinen kann. Der Augenblick zwischen träumen und schlafen, und aufwachen und wach sein. Die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage tauchen unwillkürlich in seinem Kopf auf – nur kurz, aber dafür sehr klar. Sie schmerzen.

Genervt ist er, als sich Tony schon wieder verspätet; verärgert, als er nicht anruft und sagt, wo er sich denn rumtreibt; und dann ein wenig – so sieht es zumindest für die anderen aus – besorgt, als er nicht zurückruft. Dann schließlich hat er Angst und macht sich Sorgen und spürt verdammt noch mal ein schreckliches Entsetzen, als er fünf lange Tage nicht mehr zurückkommt. Ohne auch nur irgendeine Nachricht.

Sie alle haben nach ihm gesucht, sind jeder nur erdenklichen Spur nachgegangen, aber er war einfach weg. Niemand, der ihn gesehen hat, niemand, der etwas von ihm wusste. In all den Tagen.

Jetzt weiß er es. Gewissheit. Furchtbare. Er ist nicht mehr entsetzt.

Nein.

Er ist es doch. In diesem Moment ist er es. Es ist der Moment, in dem letztlich alles klar wird. Dessen ist er sich sicher. Warum sollte ihn irgendwer in diesen Stunden anrufen, kurz vorm Morgengrauen, wenn es normalerweise still ist in der Welt?

Nein, das stimmt nicht. Er hat schon unzählige Anrufe zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit bekommen. Und trotzdem weiß er es.

Er beobachtet seine Hand, wie sie kurz davor ist, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Zeitlupe. Tony würde sicher einen Film kennen, in dem sie bedeutsam ist. Und davon erzählen. Lang und ausführlich. Er würde die Szene beschreiben… eine Szene voller Anspannung. Ganz genauso wie er sich im Moment fühlt. Eine Art von wütender, nervenzerreißender Anspannung, die ihn im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wachgerüttelt hat.

Er atmet tief ein. Seine Hand verharrt einen Augenblick, dann erst bewegen sich Muskeln und Sehnen und heben das Telefon an sein Ohr.

„Gibbs," sagt er und es hört sich atemlos und rau an, als ob er gerade erst aufgewacht wäre. Was er eigentlich auch ist, aber das hat er fast schon wieder vergessen. Die Anspannung.

„Jefferson," sagt eine gestaltlose Stimme am anderen Ende. „Polizei Washington."

Dann schweigt sie für einen Moment, aber die Gewissheit trifft ihn sofort wie eine Faust in den Magen. In all den Jahren hat er viele davon abbekommen. Schläge in den Bauch, Treffer auf die Rippen. Aber nichts hat ihm jemals so den Atem geraubt wie dieser Hieb jetzt. Er tut weh. Schrecklich und furchtbar und verdammt schlimm. Er holt noch einmal tief Luft und muss fast würgen. Er tut es nicht. Er ist an solche Schläge gewöhnt.

Der Versuch, sich selbst zu überzeugen. Er schüttelt müde den Kopf.

„Ja," antwortet er dann und dieses einzelne Wort schwebt in der Stille, in der Dunkelheit, in der Nacht wie ein einsames Blatt, das in den Ästen von den Winterstürmen übrig gelassen wird.

„Kennen Sie einen gewissen Anthony Michael DiNozzo?", fragt die Stimme und dieses Mal ist er zwar vorbereitet, aber es tut immer noch verdammt weh.

„Ja," sagt er und das scheint das einzige Wort zu sein, das er an dem Kloß vorüberzwingen kann, der sich plötzlich in seinem Hals gebildet hat, der seine Kehle versperrt und ihn am Sprechen und Atmen hindert.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden," sagt der Beamte dann und bevor er ansetzen kann, das auszuführen, verspürt Gibbs einen plötzlichen Funken Hoffnung in seinem Körper – wie eine Flamme, die eine Fackel entzündet.

Er ist verletzt, denkt er, nur verletzt. Vielleicht schwer. Er kann nicht selber mit mir reden. Vielleicht ist er im Krankenhaus, wird gerade operiert, ist intubiert, was auch immer. Bewusstlos, oder liegt sogar im Koma. Aber er lebt. Er hat ihnen seinen Namen gesagt. Meine Nummer gegeben. Sie rufen mich an, weil sie seine Blutgruppe brauchen. Oder wissen wollen, ob er allergisch gegen irgendetwas ist. Kein Problem, das kann ich ihnen alles sagen. Ich muss ihn nur danach sehen können. Dieser gute Mann hier sagt mir den Namen des Krankenhaus' und ich werd dort hinfahren. Mit quietschenden Reifen und die anderen Fahrer werfen mir wahrscheinlich Schimpfworte hinter ihren Scheiben an den Kopf, weil sie wegen mir in die Eisen steigen müssen. Aber kein Problem. Ich werd ihn sehen und er wird okay sein. Dann geb ich ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und fordere, dass er mir sagt, warum er so lang verschwunden war und warum er keinen Ton von sich gegeben hat. Und wenn er das erklärt hat und mich mit seinen Hundeaugen anschaut, dann umarm ich ihn und sag ihm, dass er das niemals wieder tun wird, oder ich werd ihn erschießen. Geradewegs ins Herz ohne…

„Mr. Gibbs…" Die Stimme unterbricht seine Gedanken und er wird zurück in die Realität gerissen.

„Ja," sagt er wieder. Er fühlt sich langsam wie ein mieser Papagei.

„Es tut mir leid," setzt der Mann an und Gibbs schließt resigniert seine Augen. Ein paar Worte zerstören seine ganze Hoffnung. Ganz einfach.

„Mr. DiNozzos Leiche wurde vor etwas über einer Stunde in der Nähe der National Mall gefunden. Er…" Hier stoppt der Beamte, denn er weiß nicht, was er weiter sagen soll. Gewöhnlich hat er es mit trauernden Familienmitgliedern zu tun, mit Eltern und Ehefrauen. Bei diesen zeigt er Mitgefühl. Aber jetzt? Da ist dieser Mann, dessen Verbindung zu der Leiche, die sie gefunden haben, nicht unbedingt offensichtlich ist. Er wird nur als „Im Notfall zu kontaktieren" geführt. Ein NCIS Agent. Einer, der den Tod gewohnt ist. Soll er direkt sein? Nüchtern? Normalerweise hätte er nie ‚Leiche' gesagt. Umschreibungen. Wahrheit, die verdeckt wird. Waren seine Worte falsch? Vielleicht ist dieser Mann mehr als nur ein Teamkollege, Vorgesetzter, was auch immer. Zu spät. Schon geschehen. ‚Leiche'…

Ein paar leise Worte durchbrechen die Gedanken des Beamten, obwohl sie nicht wirklich an ihn gerichtet sind.

„Also ist er tot."

Eine ruhige Feststellung.

Er hat es gewusst. Und doch hat er gehofft, dass der Anruf nicht kommen würde, dass er ihm etwas anderes sagen würde. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hasst er diese Welt, die ihm schon so viel in seinem Leben geraubt hat. Seine Familie. Und jetzt auch Tony.

Wieder atmet er tief ein, hält kurz die Luft an, und atmet dann langsam aus.

„Wie ist er gestorben?"

Seine Stimme klingt jetzt wieder stärker, aber fast unnatürlich ruhig. Er braucht diese Verbindung zur Realität um mit seinem momentanen Hass fertigzuwerden. Einfache, harte Fakten. Aber er will sie nicht. Er wird ihn ohnehin später sehen. Aber nicht Witze machend im Hauptquartier; nicht im Krankenhaus, am Leben. Er wird ihn auf einem von Duckys Tischen sehen, nackt und schutzlos und so gänzlich still. Tot.

Er spürt einen plötzlichen Drang, auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen, aber bevor er dem nachgeben kann, antwortet ihm der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung. Gibbs seufzt.

„Ein Schuss ins Herz."

Einfache, harte Fakten, denkt Gibbs zynisch. Genau das, was ich wollte.

Fast, als ob der Beamte ihn denken gehört hätte, fügt er noch etwas hinzu. „Er war sofort tot. Er musste nicht leiden."

Das, was sie immer sagen, schießt durch seinen Kopf, aber er beschließt sogleich, darüber nicht länger nachzudenken. Ducky wird ihm ohnehin die Wahrheit mitteilen.

„Danke für den Anruf," sagt er und beendet das Gespräch abrupt. Naja, nicht so abrupt wie er es normalerweise mit seinen eigenen Leuten macht. Tony hat sich einmal darüber beschwert, erinnert er sich plötzlich, als er das Telefon vorsichtig auf das Nachtkästchen legt. Damals hat er das einfach so stehen lassen. Niemals entschuldigen oder rechtfertigen.

Jetzt wünscht er sich, er hätte es getan. Eine kleine Geste nur, die seine Autorität unangetastet gelassen hätte. Das zweite ‚b'. Manchmal wünscht er sich einen anderen Namen. Mit nur einem ‚b' oder vielleicht sogar ganz ohne. Seinen Schutz aufgeben. Die beiden ‚bs'… Diese Rüstung bewahrt ihn oft vor Verletzungen, ganz wie die alten Ritter im fernen Europa. Keinen Treffer ins Herz, nur eine Delle im Metall. Er weiß schon jetzt, dass er sie dann wieder anlegen muss, in ein paar Momenten. Spätestens, wenn er den anderen mitteilen muss, was passiert ist. Kate, Abby, McGee, Ducky…

Gibbs schließt kurz die Augen. Sie wissen es noch nicht. Sie liegen zu Hause in ihren Betten – denn da hat er sie hingeschickt, heute, nach all den durchwachten Nächten – und träumen. Hoffentlich. Diese paar Augenblicke der Ruhe, in denen sie noch nicht wissen, dass sich die Welt ganz furchtbar verändert hat. Heute, in dieser Nacht, vor wenigen Minuten. Alle haben sie es vermutet, alle haben diese Vermutung besser oder schlechter versteckt.

Ducky, der ihn gestern auf seine direkte Art angesprochen hat, nachdem die tage- und nächtelange Suche ihnen langsam die Hoffnung geraubt hatte. Jethro, was wirst du tun, wenn sie Tony finden? Und er hatte so getan, als ob er ihn nicht verstanden hätte. Was soll ich schon machen?, hatte er gefragt. Ich werd ihm gehörig die Leviten lesen und ihn zwei Wochen suspendieren, wenn er das noch einmal mit mir versucht. Ducky hat ihn nur traurig angesehen, ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Leugne es nicht, Jethro, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Tony vielleicht nie mehr wieder kommt. Sein Blick hat Bände gesprochen. Ducky wusste es. Mein Freund wusste, dass ich es wusste. Was wird er sagen, wenn ich ihm sagen muss, dass er recht hatte? Was wird er tun, wenn er realisiert, dass er Tony obduzieren soll? Kann man das einem Freund antun? Nein. Mit dem Messer die Haut aufschneiden, den Brustkorb öffnen, das Herz….Nein.

Mit bewusster Anstrengung unterbricht Gibbs hier seine Gedanken. Das will er sich jetzt gar nicht vorstellen, denn später muss er ihn ohnehin sehen. Den toten Körper auf dem Autopsietisch, die Tatortfotos. Und dann wird er auf die Suche nach seinem Mörder gehen und wenn er den Rest seines Lebens damit beschäftigt sein wird. Er hat schon einmal aus Rache getötet. Damals, vor so vielen Jahren. Nicht einmal Ducky weiß davon. Frieden hat er ihm nicht gebracht, dieser Schuss aus der Ferne. Nicht Frieden, aber Befriedigung. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals wieder ein ähnliches Gefühl verspüren wird. Nicht ganz das Gleiche, aber nah genug, um wieder diese bebende Ohnmacht zu fühlen, die ihn damals die Tage und Nächte überstehen ließ.

Ich werde Hilfe brauchen, denkt er. Hoffentlich hat er Spuren hinterlassen, viele kleine Spuren, die ich benutzen werde, um ihn zu jagen. Fingerabdrücke für Abby, Daten, mit denen McGee irgendwelche Dinge an seinem Computer anstellen kann und dann plötzlich weiß, wo der Schweinehund ist...

McGee. Was wird er sagen, wenn ich ihn jetzt dann anrufen muss? Nichts wahrscheinlich. So total geschockt, dass er sich ganz in sich zurückziehen wird. Wird vermutlich professionell wirken wollen und dabei kaum klar denken können. Tony war sein bester Freund. Auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte, aber er bewundert ihn. Bewundert Tonys Witz und sein Selbstbewusstsein. Naja, zumindest, solange er keine schlüpfrigen Geschichten erzählt. Warum denke ich in der Gegenwart? Tony ist tot. Er wird nie wieder abstruse Stories auspacken, warum er zu spät kommt, was er am Wochenende geplant hatte, wie viele Mädchen er wann und wo und wie im Bett hatte. Ich habe diese Stories nie gemocht. Nur Unsinn. Manchmal hab ich mich gefragt, woher der Junge so eine blühende Phantasie hatte. Und dabei waren die meisten vermutlich wahr. Er hat noch praktisch jede Frau um den kleinen Finger gewickelt, mit seinen Hundeblick und seinem Lächeln.

Nur Kate nicht. Die hat ihm immer widerstanden. Die beiden hätten ein liebes Geschwisterpaar abgeben. Gestritten, gekabbelt und fest zusammengeschweißt, wann immer nötig.

So oft wie er sie auf die Palme gebracht hat. Eigentlich fast jeden Tag. Und sie hat es ihm immer heimgezahlt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich geliebt – auf jene seltsame Art, wie es nur zwischen Geschwistern möglich ist. Wenn du weißt, dass dir jemand so verdammt und unglaublich ähnlich ist, dass du gar nicht anders kannst, als dich immer mit ihm zu messen. Solange, bis du begreifst, dass der andere kein Rivale ist und du dann ein so enges Verhältnis mit ihm hast, dass du dir gar nicht mehr vorstellen kannst, warum du jemals mit dem anderen gestritten hast.

So weit ist es mit den beiden nie gekommen. Ich frage mich, was sie gemacht hätten, wenn sie irgendwann einmal diese Rivalität überwunden hätten. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Nein, die beiden haben sich auch so geliebt. Das aber ziemlich gut versteckt. Wie war das, als Tony damals fast gestorben wäre? Als er die Pest hatte und verzweifelt um jeden Atemzug gerungen hat? Ich habe Kate kaum wiedererkannt. Geweint hat sie in Duckys Armen und hat ihre eigene Gesundheit aufs Spiel gesetzt, nur damit sie bei ihm bleiben konnte. Wie soll sie das nur überstehen? Sie tut immer so stark, aber sie ist es gar nicht. Ihre Angst, als Tony vermisst wurde – damals, zuerst mit Atlas, später mit Jeffrey.

Jetzt, wo er seit fünf Tagen nicht mehr da war und wir keine Ahnung hatten, was passiert ist. Ich habe es in ihrem Gesicht gesehen, dass sie das Allerschlimmste vermutet hat. Sie bekommt dann immer diesen einen Blick, den ich sonst noch bei niemand anderem gesehen habe. Verschlossen, in sich gekehrt. Wie eine Wand, die man nicht durchbrechen kann, weil schon der kleinste Sprung einen Einsturz verursachen würde. Genauso hat sie damals gewirkt. Damals, als wir in den Abwasserkanälen rumgeklettert sind und nach jeder Ecke Tony erwartet haben. Tot oder verletzt. Damals ist ihm nichts passiert. Jetzt schon.

Er liegt tot in den Straßen. Auch Abby wird die Fotos von ihm sehen müssen. Ich kann sie ihr nicht vorenthalten, wenn sie darauf besteht. Und das wird sie. Sie wird seinen Mörder fangen wollen, genau wie ich. Verzweifelt und voller Wut. Die Kleine wird zusammenbrechen, wenn sie erfährt, was geschehen ist. Die beiden haben sich so gut verstanden. Was mir zwar fast unerklärlich ist, aber da existierte wohl irgendeine seltsame Verbindung zwischen den beiden. Er hat ihr viel erzählt, was er sonst niemandem gesagt hat. Abby hat sich nie verplappert, obwohl sie sonst gerne redet. Seine Geheimnisse hat sie immer für sich behalten. Sie ist jetzt die einzige, die sie noch kennt. Tony nimmt sie mit ins Grab.

Viel Leid und viel Schmerz.

Nur das hat Abby jemals über ihn verloren, als ich sie gefragt habe. Sauer, weil er sich nicht an mich wendet, wenn er Probleme hat. Er soll mit mir reden! Ich bin sein Vorgesetzter, aber auch sein Freund. Warum kommt er nicht zu mir?

Schon wieder diese verdammte Gegenwart. Tony ist tot. Kapier das doch endlich, Jethro! Leugnen bringt nichts und schon gar nicht bringt es ihn wieder zurück. Er ist tot, tot, tot!

Ein Krachen reißt Gibbs auch seinen Gedanken. Geistesabwesend und doch voller Wut und Trauer und Entsetzen hat er mit der Faust auf den Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer eingeschlagen.

Mehrere Male, wie es scheint.

Das letzte Mal war eins zu viel. Scherben liegen am Boden, im Waschbecken. Ein paar stecken auch in seiner Hand. Nicht viele. Es tut nicht mal weh. Es gibt Schlimmeres. Anrufe in der Nacht zum Beispiel.

Warum ist er überhaupt im Bad? Er muss völlig in Gedanken herrübergestolpert sein. Was macht er hier? Sollte er nicht am Telefon sein? Oder im Auto? Auf dem Weg zu Tony, der wahrscheinlich gerade in einen Leichensack gesteckt wird oder schon in ein Kühlfach. Oder warten die Beamten auf den NCIS? Er sollte ihn wirklich nicht alleine lassen. Es ist einer der letzten Wege, den er jemals antreten wird. Der einsamste. Nach all den Wegen, die er in all den Jahren schon gegangen ist. In der Militärakademie, in Peoria, in Pennsylvania, in Baltimore. In Washington. Viele Schritte. Manche leicht, manche schwer.

Tony hat sie oft glauben lassen, dass die meisten einfach waren. Ein reicher Playboy, der nebenbei ein bisschen Polizist spielt. Ein Sunnyboy, der gerne liebt und von allen bereitwillig geliebt wird.

Er hat nicht lang gebraucht, um hinter diese Maske zu blicken. Eigentlich hat niemand lang gebraucht. Abbys Worte haben seine Meinung nur bestätigt. Tony hat es nicht einfach gehabt. Seine Schritte waren oft schwerfällig und mühsam. Kein Playboy und schon gar kein Sunnyboy. Geliebt hat ihn vielleicht niemals jemand wirklich. Sicherlich nicht die Mädchen, die jede Woche anders hießen und andere Telefonnummern hatten, aber dennoch alle gleich waren. Jung und schön. Meist nicht besonders helle, wenn er ehrlich ist. Tony hat ihm trotz seiner Geschichten oft leid getan. Bestimmt hat er keine von ihnen geliebt. Naja, vielleicht Paula. Ein wenig. Die einzige, mit der er nie eine Beziehung hatte. Er hatte nie jemanden wie Shannon, die einfach nur die richtige gewesen war. Die ihn ergänzt hat und ganz gemacht und heil und vollständig. Die das fehlende Teil in einem Puzzle war, das für Tony niemals auch nur zur Hälfte begonnen war, weil ihm seine Eltern schon die wichtigsten Stücke geraubt haben. Die Ecken, die dem Ganzen Halt geben. Den Rand, der die verstreuten Teile zusammenhält...

Gibbs starrt in den kaputten Spiegel. Er sieht sein Gesicht, mit Rissen durchzogen wie in einem Kaleidoskop. Nur die schillernden Farben fehlen.

Er fühlt sich, als ob sie nie wieder zurückkehren werden, denn die Worte des Beamten hallen andauernd in seinem Kopf wieder.

„Mr. DiNozzos Leiche. Ein Schuss ins Herz. Sofort tot. Nicht leiden müssen."

In diesem Moment fühlt er sich schrecklich müde und alt. Langsam sieht er sich im Bad um. Sieht die Scherben, das Blut.

Kaputt. Zerstört. Zerbrochen.

Mit einer kurzen, fast beiläufigen Geste zieht er sich die Glassplitter aus der Hand. Wie gesagt, Schmerzen ist er gewöhnt. Er wischt das Blut vom Keramik des Waschbecken, dreht den Hahn auf, lässt eiskaltes Wasser über die kleinen Wunden laufen. Sie brennen, lenken ein wenig ab vom Schmerz, der nicht in seiner Hand, sondern in seiner Brust sitzt.

Anziehen muss er sich noch, erinnert er sich plötzlich. Deswegen ist er auch ins Bad gegangen. Anziehen, ein bisschen das Gesicht abwaschen. Kaffee aufsetzen. Nein, dafür ist keine Zeit. Er wird unterwegs bei Starbucks halten müssen. Einen doppelten Espresso. Wenn er Glück hat, kann er das Mädchen hinter der Theke zu einem dreifachen überreden. Wahrlich, er bräuchte ihn. Er muss später noch vier Anrufe tätigen. Vier schlimme Anrufe.

Nun gut, also anziehen. Hose, Shirt, Jacket. Okay, kurzer Check im Spiegel. Im Schlafzimmer, wohl eher. Rübergehen.

Okay, alles normal. Niemand würde vermuten, dass er gerade die Nachricht vom Tode eines Freundes bekommen hat. Vom Mord an einem Freund. Er sieht aus wie jeden Tag. Naja, vielleicht sind seine Augen ein klein wenig rot. Die Müdigkeit und die späte – nein, frühe – Stunde. Um die Zeit hat selbst Tony selten gearbeitet. Er war zwar eine Nachteule, aber meistens war für ihn spätestens um zwei Schluss. Oder drei.

Die Überwachungskameras werden ihn jetzt nie mehr aufnehmen. Sein Tisch bleibt leer. Auf immer.

Gibbs begegnet seinem eigenem Blick im Spiegel und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Er wird jetzt ins Büro fahren und von dort die anderen anrufen. Vorher braucht er dringend noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich, um mit dem Schock fertigzuwerden und seine Maske aufzusetzen. Dann, wenn sie alle dieselbe schreckliche Gewissheit haben, setzt er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und wartet, damit sie gemeinsam zu Tony fahren können. Zum Tatort.

Fotos, Fingerabdrücke, Skizzen. Beweise. Er sieht schon jetzt dem Tag entgegen, wenn er endlich Tonys Mörder gegenübersteht. Vorzugsweise mit dem Finger am Abzug oder der Hand an seiner Kehle. Der soll büßen. Mit mindestens lebenslänglich. Er wird nicht ungeschoren davonkommen, das schwört er sich, so wahr er hier steht.

Wie wenig weiß Gibbs in diesem Moment von der Zukunft.

Ein letztes Umschauen. Er greift nach seinem Telefon und seiner Waffe. So eine hat Tonys Leben beendet. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Trotzdem ist sein Griff fest. Erfahrung und der Gedanke an Rache.

Die Treppe hinunter, durch die Küche, den Gang entlang. Jacke vom Haken, Schuhe an.

Beim Hinausgehen, kurz bevor die Tür ins Schloss fällt, streift sein Blick den Kalender, der im Flur an der Wand hängt.

Der 12. Dezember.

Ein Datum, das er ab jetzt immer in seinem Herzen aufbewahren wird. Davon gibt es schon einige. Glückliche und unglückliche.

Der Tag, an dem er Shannon kennengelernt hat. 15. Mai.

Der Tag, an dem er sie geheiratet hat. 7. Mai.

Der Tag, an dem Kelly geboren ist. 18. Oktober.

Der Tag, an dem die beiden starben. 3. April.

Der Tag, an dem er ihren Mörder getötet hat. 25. Juli.

Der Tag, an dem sie Tony gefunden haben. Der Tag, an dem sie ihn auf ewig verloren haben. Heute. 12. Dezember.

„Dann ist er also tot." Zehn Minuten, seit er diesen Satz zum ersten Mal denken musste. So kurze Zeit.

„Ein Schuss ins Herz."

Mit einem leisen Klicken schließt sich die Türe hinter ihm und er tritt hinaus in den kalten Dezembermorgen. Er schlägt den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch. Ihn friert.

„Er hat nicht leiden müssen."

Nein, sicher nicht. Der Tod tut niemals weh.

Gibbs öffnet die Autotür und setzt sich hinters Steuer. Ein paar Minuten bis ins Büro. Ein langer Weg, der sich vor ihm erstreckt.

Tony ist tot.

A/N: Bitte reviewt! Auch Kritik wird gerne gesehen!


	3. Kein Funken Leben

A/N: Tja, hier ist mal das zweite Kapitel (oder dritte). Diesmal dreht es sich um Gibbs, er ist, wie gesagt, der erste auf einer Reise durch die Tage im Dezember.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ich würde mich wirklich wahnsinnig über Reviews freuen. Wenn auch nur einer...bitte

Kein Funken Leben 

Es sind jetzt einige Stunden vergangen, seit Jethros Anruf ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hat. Es ist bereits fast Mittag und obwohl es immer noch fast so kalt ist wie in der Frühe, scheint draußen jetzt eine helle Sonne, die Washington in ein klares Licht taucht. Alle Kanten und Ecken und Linien wirken so scharf wie es nur im Winter sein kann, wenn einmal kein Nebel über der Hauptstadt liegt.

Heute gab es keinen Nebel, erinnert sich Ducky. Es war klar und hell und kalt, als er mit Jimmy aufgebrochen ist und sie sich auf den Weg gemacht haben, in die einsame Gasse in der Nähe der National Mall zu fahren. Die anderen vier waren im Auto direkt vor ihnen gesessen.

Vereint in ihrer Trauer.

Er nimmt den grünen Kittel von seiner Stange im Spind und beginnt damit, ihn umständlich anzuziehen. Eigentlich sind das Bewegungen, die er seit Jahren – Jahrzehnten – jeden Tag durchführt und sie sollten ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen sein, aber heute ist kein Tag wie jeder andere.

Heute darf er sich umständlich anziehen und seine Finger dürfen heute seinen Befehlen nicht so richtig gehorchen wollen.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen Freund verloren hat. Es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen Freund obduzieren muss.

Das hat jedes Mal zu den allerschlimmsten Tagen in seinem Leben gehört. Aber dennoch hat er sich nie gescheut es zu tun, oder sich darum gedrückt. Für ihn gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit.

Die Obduktion von jemand anderem – jemand fremden – durchführen zu lassen, das könnte er nicht übers Herz bringen. Es ist ein letzter Akt der Freundschaft, dies jemanden machen zu lassen, dem der, der da tot vor ihm auf dem kalten, kalten Tisch liegt, nicht gleichgültig ist.

Wie könnte er einen Fremden das Skalpell nehmen lassen, mit dem er gleich Anthonys Haut aufschneiden wird? Die Säge, mit der er seine Rippen durchtrennt, damit er an sein Herz gelangen kann?

Ein letzter Akt der Freundschaft. Wahrscheinlich kann das niemand verstehen, der nicht selbst bei der Polizei oder der Regierung oder in der Gerichtsmedizin arbeitet. Vermutlich nicht einmal alle von diesen.

Er muss sich selbst eingestehen, dass es eigentlich geradezu paradox ist. Immerzu schneidet man Leichen auf, die einem fremd sind, zu denen man keine Verbindung hat. Man wird hart, stumpft geradezu ab, während man DNA-Proben aus zerfetzen Gliedmaßen entfernt, die inneren Organe auf der Suche nach Spuren von Gift zerteilt, oder verbrannte Gestalten vor sich hat, die kaum mehr im Entferntesten menschlich aussehen.

Er hat seinen Job immer gerne gemacht. Versucht, die Toten nicht als namenlose Fremde zu begreifen, deren Sterben niemanden interessiert. Er hat mit ihnen geredet, ihnen oft den Namen und die Identität zurückgegeben, damit sie zu ihren Familien gebracht werden können, die dann um sie trauern.

Der Tod war ein ständiger Begleiter in seinem Leben und in all den langen Jahren hat er seinen Schrecken verloren und oft meinte er, die schwarze Gestalt am Ende des Raumes stehen zu sehen, oder bei den Füßen der Toten. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, in einen nachtdunklen Mantel gehüllt. Nahe da, doch meist so fern.

Ein Schatten, der nicht verletzt, der nur da ist, um die Gestorbenen, Ermordeten, Gejagten mitzunehmen. Der Tod hat für ihn nie die Sense getragen, die das Klischee ihm so gerne gibt. Für ihn war er oft nur ein Bote, der die Körper zurücklässt und etwas anderes – er mag es nicht ‚Seele' nennen – mitnimmt.

Heute aber hat der Tod auch für ihn all den Schrecken, den er für die Menschen seit Jahrtausenden getragen hat. Schmerz, Angst, Wut, Trauer, Hass, Verlust, Entsetzen.

Vor allem aber das Gefühl einer furchtbaren Leere in seiner Brust. In seinen nun schon über siebzig Jahren hat es nur wenige Momente gegeben, in denen er dasselbe gespürt hat. Aber all jene liegen nun schon so lange zurück, dass der Schmerz verblasst ist und nur noch ein dumpfer Nachhall an die ersten Minuten, Stunden, Tage nach der Todesnachricht mahnt.

Meist auch nur noch, wenn er sich absichtlich auf die Straße der Erinnerung begibt und sich die Zeit nimmt, über die Menschen nachzudenken, die jetzt schon so lange in der kalten Erde ruhen.

Seine Eltern sind schon seit fast dreißig Jahren tot. Zu lange. Jahre nach dem Schmerz sind auch ihre Bilder in seinem Kopf verblasst und nur das hat den Schmerz wieder aufwecken können. Weniger intensiv, aber dennoch noch immer da.

Seine Schwester, die der Krebs vor fünfzehn Jahren besiegt hat. Auch sie liegt in ihrem Grab, und obwohl er sie so oft besucht, wie es ihm möglich ist, beginnt auch ihr Bild zu verschwinden. Die Zeit. Womöglich der einzig große Feind des Menschen.

Frau und Kinder hat er nie gehabt. Vielleicht hängt er deshalb so sehr an diesen jungen Leuten, die so bereitwillig ihr Leben in den Dienst des Staates gestellt haben. Jethro, ja, der ist ein Freund. Die anderen, nun ja, er möchte sie fast als seine Adoptivkinder bezeichnen.

Und jetzt ist eines von ihnen tot.

Tief durchatmen, Donald, schielt er sich, als er seine grüne Haube aufsetzt und zubindet. Deine Aufgabe wartet da draußen auf dich. Du brauchst noch viel Kraft heute.

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnet sich die automatische Türe zur Autopsie. Das Licht da drinnen ist gleißend hell und schmerzt fast in den Augen. Sicher, er ist daran gewöhnt. Dennoch.

Anthony liegt auf dem Tisch ganz am anderen Ende des Raumes. Die Beamten haben ihn vor wenigen Minuten gebracht, damit sich Ducky an seine Arbeit machen kann.

Er ist nackt und blass und wirkt so ganz anders unter dem sterilen Licht. Still. Reglos. Unnatürlich. Anthony war früher nie still. Er hatte so viel Energie und hat sich ständig bewegt oder geredet oder ist einfach nur ein bisschen rumgezappelt. Oft hat er ihn an ein kleines Kind erinnert, das sich auch nie ruhig verhalten kann.

Die Blässe hat seinen gesunden, leicht mediterranen Hautton völlig verdrängt. Er sieht aus wie Wachs, nur die dunklen Leichenflecken geben seinem Körper ein wenig Farbe.

Fast nebenbei bemerkt Ducky, wie mager Anthony hier auf dem Tisch erscheint. Schon immer war er schlank gewesen – er erinnert sich noch ganz genau an die vierteljährlichen Checkups, bei denen Anthony immer nur knapp am Untergewicht vorbeigeschrammt war – aber er kann sich nicht erinnern, je so deutlich seine Rippen gesehen zu haben.

Der Tod, denkt er sich, der Tod.

Ducky tritt noch einen Schritt näher und unwillkürlich beugt er sich hinab, um sein Ohr an Anthonys Mund zu halten. Er hat keine Hoffnung. Nein, Anthony ist eindeutig tot. Aber dennoch muss er sich noch einmal vergewissern. Selbst spüren, dass da kein schwacher Lufthauch über seine Lippen kommt. Was wäre, wenn er das Skalpell angesetzt und dann...?

Nein. Natürlich nicht. Er selbst hat Anthonys Tod schon am Tatort eindeutig festgestellt. Er war ja sogar schon kalt gewesen.

Die Eiseskälte der ewigen Nacht. Sie erinnert ihn immer an die Erde, die er auf den Sarg seiner Eltern geworfen hat. Damals, vor mehr als dreißig Jahren. Sie war kalt gewesen, und ein wenig feucht und einfach nur unangenehm.

Plötzlich trifft Ducky die Surrealität des Augenblicks. Er alleine in der Autopsie, das gleißende Licht, Anthonys Leiche vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Ich werde ihn später zudecken, schießt ihm durch den Kopf. Er hat immer so schnell gefroren, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Sicher würde er eine Decke haben wollen. Er hätte etwas dagegen gehabt, sollte ihn Caitlin nackt sehen. Aber nun ist es zu spät.

Sanft streicht er Anthony durch das dunkle, kurze Haar. Wie oft hat ihm Jethro einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben und Anthony hat es kaum jemals etwas ausgemacht. Die beiden hatten schon ein seltsames Verhältnis, denkt er. Kaum zu durchschauen, und für kaum jemanden zu erkennen, dass sie sich eigentlich richtig gern hatten.

Jethro war völlig fertig gewesen, als sie sich über Anthonys toten Körper gebeugt hatten und seine Augen ihn angeflehten, ihm doch zu sagen, dass sich die Polizei geirrt hätte. Dass Anthony nicht tot wäre, sondern nur schliefe, oder verletzt sei, oder...

Nur Sekunden später hatte er allerdings schon wieder seine Maske aufgehabt und Befehle verteilt. Fotos, Skizzen, Beweise.

Er hat Abzüge von den Bildern hier. Eigentlich bräuchte er sie nicht, aber er hat dennoch danach verlangt. Vielleicht gewöhnt er sich ja an den Anblick, auch wenn er ihn vermutlich auf lange Zeit nicht aus seinem Kopf vertreiben können wird.

Unnötigerweise – ich sollte sich wirklich an die Autopsie machen, aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben – nimmt er die Fotos zur Hand und sieht sie sich an.

Die offenen Augen, die blicklos in das Objektiv der Kamera starren. Kaum mehr ein Schimmer des einstigen Grüns zu erkennen. Kein Funken Leben mehr. Regentropfen haben sich in ihnen gesammelt und der Fotoapparat hat sie für die Ewigkeit eingefangen. Kurz danach, daran erinnert er sich mit scharfer Genauigkeit, ist wieder ein Tropfen seine Wangen hinuntergeflossen. Die Tränen auf dem Foto verharren. Kurz vor dem Überlaufen. Ich habe ihn nie weinen sehen, denkt er. Nur jetzt, im Tod.

Ein anderes Foto. Die blasse Hand, die in der Regenrinne liegt. Die grazilen Finger, vom Wasser aufgeweicht. Ein wenig so, als ob er sie ihnen entgegenstrecken würde. Auffordernd. Findet mich. Helft mir. Zu spät. Niemand war da gewesen. Kein Fremder, kein Freund. Nur sein Mörder. Er war allein gestorben.

Ein weiteres Foto. Keine Nahaufnahme, sondern Anthonys ganzer Körper, wie er da im Regen auf der Straße liegt. Hilflos, verkrümmt. So wie er gefallen war. Allein mit diesem Bild ist sich Ducky schon fast sicher, dass er sofort tot war. Wirklich kaum gelitten hat. Kein einziges Indiz spricht dafür, dass er sich nach dem Fall noch einmal bewegt hat. Auch die offenen Augen sprechen Bände.

Wenigstens das, versucht er sich einzureden, wenigstens kaum Schmerzen. Er fährt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Tränen kann er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Vielleicht später. Vielleicht nicht. Er hat schon lange nicht mehr geweint. Das letzte Mal, als er bei seiner Schwester im Krankenhaus war und sie gerade fünf Minuten tot.

Er erinnert sich, wie Jethro im Regen gestanden ist, mit Anthonys Brieftasche in der Hand, die vorher achtlos neben seinem Körper gelegen hat. Nach kurzem Zögern hat er sie geöffnet, seinen Dienstausweis gesehen, seine Marke. Er hat Jethro beobachtet, als er zwei, drei Fotos kurz betrachtet hat und anschließend feststellt, dass all das Geld noch da ist. Hat den Zeitpunkt erkannt, als seinem Freund die absolute Sinnlosigkeit des Verbrechens bewusst geworden ist. Kein Grund, warum Anthony in der Gasse liegt. Nicht einmal ein Raub. Viel Geld wäre es vermutlich ohnehin nicht gewesen, aber auch alle Kreditkarten sind noch da. Der Mörder scheint die Brieftasche kaum beachtet zu haben. Es ging ihm nicht um Geld. Nur um das Töten an sich.

Vorsichtig hat Jethro die Geldbörse in eines der Beweistütchen gesteckt. Vielleicht – hoffentlich – sind daran Fingerabdrücke. Schon am Verhalten seines Freundes am Tatort hat er erkannt, dass wohl kaum Spuren zu finden sein werden.

Ein schneller, spontaner Mord ohne jegliches offensichtliche Motiv. Keine Verbindung zu seinem Opfer. Der Regen, der all die Spuren wegspült, die der Mann hinterlassen haben könnte. Die Zeit, die vergangen ist, seit Anthony gestorben ist. Es waren bestimmt mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden, bis er endlich gefunden wurde. Die genaue Zahl wird er erst während der Autopsie feststellen können, aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher. Die Kälte seiner Haut, die Leichenblässe durch die sich zersetzenden Pigmente, die ihm fast auch schon die Augenfarbe genommen hat. Ausgeprägte Rigor Mortis.

Ducky seufzt leise. Dann legt er die Bilder wieder auf das Beistelltischchen und dreht sich um.

Zum Glück haben sie ihm bereits die Augen geschlossen, denkt er, ich könnte es jetzt nicht ertragen, sie zu sehen. So leer und ohne Leben.

Es ist so schon schlimm genug. Er erinnert sich jäh daran, dass er Anthony zuvor noch niemals nackt gesehen hat. Jethro und Timothy und Anthony haben nach den Fällen oder nach dem Training öfter gleichzeitig geduscht, aber er empfindet das als plötzliches Eindringen in Anthonys Privatsphäre, das ihm nicht zusteht. Geradeso kann er sich daran hindern, eine Decke zu holen, um sie über ihn zu legen.

Professionalität, Donald, schielt er sich. Du musst jetzt deine Gefühle zur Seite schieben, denn du musst deinen Teil dazu beitragen, dass Jethro Anthonys Mörder finden kann. Du musst ihm sagen, in welchem Winkel die Kugel in seinen Körper eingedrungen ist, und welcher Kaliber sein Herz zerfetzt hat. Ob Anthony den Mann gesehen hat, bevor er sterben musste, oder ob er nicht einmal den Schuss gehört hat, bevor er zu Boden fiel.

Vor allem aber musst du herausfinden, ob er wirklich keine Schmerzen hatte, als er gestorben ist. Für Jethro, und für Caitlin und Abbigail und für Timothy. Auch für dich selbst. Du vermutest es, aber du weißt es nicht. Es wäre gut, wenn du das bestätigen kannst. Ein kleiner Trost im großen Unglück.

„Nun gut, mein Freund," sagt er dann. Die ersten Worte, die er an Anthony richtet, seit er nicht mehr am Leben ist.

„Dann lass uns anfangen." Noch einmal streicht er ihm durch die Haare und über die Stirn, wo er kurz in einer beruhigenden Geste verharrt.

„Du warst oft hier unten und hast mir zugehört, wenn ich mit den Toten gesprochen habe. Meist hast du gutmütig gelächelt, die Eigenarten eines alten Freundes. Du wirst mir sicher auch jetzt zuhören. Ich hoffe, ich kann dir etwas erzählen, was dir den langen Schlaf einfacher macht. Ich fürchte zwar, dass ich dir nicht mit schnellen Autos dienen kann, und auch nicht mit schönen Frauen. Da gab es zwar ein paar in meinem Leben, aber ich glaube, das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort und Zeitpunkt dafür. Ich werde dir das ein ander Mal erzählen.

Du hast zwar nie gesagt, ob du an einen Gott glaubst oder nicht, aber immerhin kommst du aus einer italienischen Familie. Bist wahrscheinlich mit dem sonntäglichen Kirchgang groß geworden. Warst du Ministrant, mein Junge?

Nun ja, wo war ich? Genau, von den schönen Frauen erzähl ich dir ein ander Mal. Ach, da gab es eine, die hätte dir auch gefallen. Sie war bildhübsch, mit langem, dunklen Haar, das wie ein Wasserfall..."

Ducky unterbricht sich einen Moment. Noch einmal trifft ihn die Surrealität der Situation mit erschreckender Schärfe. Zögernd verharrt er, die Hand schon nach dem Skalpell ausgestreckt. Es liegt neben ihm, nur ein paar Zentimeter von Anthonys nackter Schulter entfernt.

Aber dies ist der letzte Moment, an den er sich erinnern will. Der Moment, in dem der Körper seines Freundes noch einigermaßen unversehrt ist, auch wenn er schon kaum mehr an den Mann erinnert, der er noch vor wenigen Tagen war. Die Blässe, die Nacktheit, die Leichenflecken.

Vor allem aber das kleine Einschussloch in seiner Brust.

Duckys Finger schließen sich um das kleine Chirurgenmesser und er atmet tief ein.

Denk an diesen Moment, Donald, denk das letzte Mal für die nächsten paar Stunden daran, dass hier dein Freund liegt. Und dann denk nur noch an die Arbeit. Wenn du fertig bist, dann kannst du wieder an Anthony denken, und an Jethro und die anderen. Erst dann. Jetzt leiste deinen Beitrag.

Er hebt das Skalpell auf, rückt noch einmal seine Brille zurecht und setzt dann das Messer auf Anthonys Brust. Seine Hände zittern kein bisschen.

Vielleicht ein wenig, wenn man ganz genau hinsieht.

A/N: Reviews wären wirklich unheimlich lieb. Es erbarme sich doch einer...Danke!!


	4. Der Herr ist mein Hirte

A/N: Wow, ich hab mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut!!! Und hab mich natürlich davon so inspiriert gefühlt, dass ich mich gleich an das Weiterschreiben gesetzt habe. Jetzt also für euch das dritte (vierte) Kapitel, diesmal mit Tim!

Und ja: Lilith-kv: Danke für den Hinweis mit Duckys Mutter, das hab ich doch tatsächlich übersehen. Verbuchen wir das mal unter künstlerische Freiheit und hoffen, dass mir so was nicht noch mal passiert! g

„_Der Herr ist mein Hirte"_

Die Uhr an der weißen Wand gibt einen gedämpften Ton von sich, als Tim durch die Türe tritt.

Elf Uhr in der Nacht.

In der Autopsie ist es dunkel, alle Lichter sind ausgeschaltet. Nur das schwache Licht der Nachtbeleuchtung im Gang bringt ein wenig Kontur in das gestaltlose Schwarz. Die Tische, sonst in sterilem Stahlgrau, wirken jetzt blau-metallisch; die Schränke, in denen die Toten schlafen, anthrazit.

Immer noch kühl, aber nicht so nüchtern und kalt wie untertags, wenn das Licht eingeschaltet und Ducky an der Arbeit ist.

Der Pathologe ist schon lange nach Hause gegangen. Er selbst war eigentlich auch schon seit einigen Stunden aus dem Büro weg, aber dann stand er bei sich in der Küche, ziellos und verwirrt und mit diesem einen Gefühl, das er nicht auf den Punkt bringen konnte und auch nicht erklären.

Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine Tütensuppe aufzureißen und sie sich dann warm zu machen – nicht, dass er so etwas sonst isst; er war sogar überrascht, dass er die Packung bei sich im Schrank gefunden hat; seine Mutter und auch Kate haben ihm schließlich die Vorteile eines gesunden Essens lange genug erklärt – als ihm plötzlich klar geworden ist, dass das Gefühl nicht nur die wahnsinnige Trauer um einen Freund ist.

Nicht nur der Schmerz, der ihn seit fünf Tagen nicht mehr losgelassen hat, der aber seit heute Morgen – 04.28 Uhr, er erinnert sich genau – fast unerträglich scheint.

Nicht nur das Entsetzen darüber, in einer dunklen, verregneten Gasse zu stehen, in die starren Augen des toten Freundes zu blicken, und dann von seinem Boss angebrüllt zu werden, dass er verdammt noch mal in die Gänge kommen solle, der Regen sei schon schlimm genug, und wolle er, dass alle noch übrigen Spuren zum Teufel gehen.

Und auch nicht nur die völlige Fassungslosigkeit, als er tatsächlich gezwungen war, Fotos von Tonys Leiche zu schießen, Nahaufnahmen, die jedes Detail in messerscharfe Klarheit tauchen. Das Gesicht, das nicht ausdruckslos ist, wie bei so vielen Toten – beileibe nicht allen, er hat schon vieles gesehen, Entsetzen, Schmerz, jede auch nur mögliche Emotion – aber Tonys Züge zeigen diese seltsame, leichte Überraschung, die er auch im Leben manchmal bei ihm gesehen hat, meist kurz bevor zu lächeln begonnen hat.

Seine starren Augen haben der Situation eigentlich jede Ähnlichkeit mit irgendeinem Moment in seiner Erinnerung an ihn genommen, aber dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als daran zu denken. Tonys Lachen, von dem er anfangs immer meinte, dass es auf seine Kosten ginge, und von dem er erst viel später gemerkt hat, dass Tony es nie böse gemeint hatte. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie Freunde gewesen.

Oft hat Tony ihn nicht besucht – sie sahen sich in der Arbeit häufig sieben Tage die Woche, da brauchte man auch mal ein wenig Abstand – aber wenn er da gewesen war, dann hatten sie in der Küche gestanden und Bier getrunken, während er etwas zu essen vorbereitet hatte, damit sie während dem anschließenden Football-Spiel im Fernsehen beschäftigt wären.

Männerabende.

Genau daran hat Tim sich erinnert gefühlt, als er alleine vor seiner Tütensuppe gestanden hat und sich nicht sicher war, ob er jemals wieder etwas durch seine Kehle in seinen Magen zwingen könnte. Der Geruch alleine hat ihm schlecht werden lassen.

Und dann ist ihm auch die Erkenntnis gekommen, warum er sich so mies fühlt. Gerade noch hat er es geschafft, die Herdplatte auszuschalten, dann ist er in sein Auto gesprungen und zurück ins Büro gefahren.

Nun ist er hier. Um elf Uhr nachts in der dunklen Autopsie.

Er ist sich sicher, dass er seinen Weg auch im Halbdunkel finden wird, denn er will Duckys Arbeitslicht nicht einschalten. Es wäre viel zu grell für diese Zeit.

Langsam tastet er sich voran. Viel steht ja zum Glück nicht herum und Ducky ist schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Ordnung herrschen muss, wenn man abends nach Hause geht.

Er hat keine Ahnung, in welchem der Schränke Tony liegt. Wenn es sein muss, wird er einfach alle öffnen, bevor er den mit seinem Freund findet. Viele Leichen sind ja im Moment glücklicherweise nicht da. Ducky hat schon immer gesagt, dass der Dezember ein eher ruhiger Monat sei. Das Klischee laute anders, aber an Weihnachten wollen die Menschen leben. Es gibt weniger Morde, weniger Selbstmorde und sogar die Unfallzahlen – unbeeinflussbar, möchte man meinen – sinken.

Nun ja, Tim hat nichts dagegen. Er wünscht sich nur so sehr, dass die Statistik auch auf Tony zugetroffen hätte. Dass der Mann, der ihn einfach so erschossen hat, auch ein wenig in Winter-, in Advent-, in Weihnachtsstimmung gewesen wäre. Dann würde sein Freund mit Sicherheit noch leben und Tim müsste sich jetzt nicht im Halbdunkel durch den Raum tasten und sich mit dem Gedanken beschäftigen, in welchem Kühlschrank Tony wohl liegt.

Vielleicht wäre er heute Abend auf ein Bier vorbeigekommen. Ohio State gegen UCLA, ein Highlight, das sich Tony sicher nicht hätte entgehen lassen. Tim wäre es eigentlich egal gewesen, was läuft. Er interessiert sich nicht so für Sport, aber es hat ihm immer gefallen, wenn Tony Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Trotz ihrer Freundschaft hat er lange gebraucht, um sich dem Ranghöheren nicht immer untergeordnet zu fühlen und jede Art von Aufmerksamkeit hat ihn gefreut.

Wie ein treuer Schoßhund, hat Tony mal gesagt, und es war ein Zeichen ihrer Vertrautheit, dass Tim das auch richtig verstanden und sich daraufhin nicht wieder unsicher gefühlt hat.

Die Zeiten sind vorbei, denkt er, als er vor der anthrazitscheinenden Schrankwand steht. Die Griffe der einzelnen Fächer reflektieren das Licht vom Gang ein wenig mehr, so dass er gut die zehn Schubladen ausmachen kann.

Schubladen, sein Kopf weigert sich fast, das zu denken, aber er ist schon zu lange beim NCIS als das ihm die Begriffe nicht in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen sind.

Dasselbe hat er auch heute Nachmittag gedacht, als Ducky Jethro den Autopsiebericht gegeben hat und er nicht anders konnte, als dem Gerichtsmediziner zuzuhören. Die beiden haben leise gesprochen, so dass er nur einzelne Fetzen verstehen konnte, aber es war genug.

„Todesursache, Duck?"

„Ein einzelner Schuss direkt in die linke Herzkammer... Massive Blutungen... Tod trat nach wenigen Sekunden ein..."

„Todeszeitpunkt?"

„... Temperatur... schwierig... aber Rigor Mortis beginnt sich aufzulösen... ich würde sagen, am Samstag Morgen, zwischen ein und drei Uhr..."

Etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden, bevor er gefunden wurde. Tim hasst den Gedanken, dass sein Freund so lange in der kalten, verregneten, einsamen Gasse liegen musste. Im Schmutz, auf dem harten Teer, wo Tonys Körper nur ein Hindernis für die kleinen Rinnsale auf dem Weg zum nächsten Kanaldeckel darstellte.

Kurz ballt er die Hand zur Faust, bevor er die Finger um den ersten Griff schließt. Mit einem schnellen Ruck zieht er die flache Metallablage heraus. Niemand liegt darauf. Er schiebt sie wieder hinein.

Nächstes Fach. Selbes Ergebnis.

Im dritten liegt eine nackte Frau, die er noch nie gesehen hat. Kein Fall seines Teams.

Das vierte ist wieder leer. Wirklich ein ruhiger Monat, denkt er.

Im fünften liegt Tony. Er erkennt ihn schon an den dunklen Haaren, bevor er das Fach ganz öffnet. Vorsichtig zieht er ihn heraus.

Tonys Augen sind noch geschlossen. Er hat es selbst getan, gleich nachdem er die Fotos geschossen hatte. Er hat es einfach nicht länger ertragen können, seinen Freund so zu sehen. Für ihn hatte die Geste schon immer etwas mit Würde zu tun – vom ersten Film an, in dem er das als kleiner Junge gesehen hat. Ein kläglicher Versuch, Tony etwas von seiner zurückzugeben, wenn man sie ihm schon so grausam geraubt hat, indem er zuerst umgebracht und dann einfach liegengelassen worden war.

Sein Gesicht hat diesen Ausdruck leichter Überraschung verloren – habe ich mir den vielleicht nur eingebildet? Nein. – und wirkt jetzt leer. Man erkennt noch, dass Tony ein gutaussehender Mann war, aber es beginnt schon die Auflösung seiner Muskeln – wie nennt Ducky das? Autolyse, ja – die ihm bald seine Eigenheiten wegnehmen wird. Irgendwie, das hat er schon immer gefunden, ähneln sich alle Toten nach einer Weile. Ihre Gesichter gleichen sich an, wenn ihnen das Leben genommen wird.

Für einen kurzen Moment schließt Tim die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet, hält er einen Moment inne. Dann breitet sich ein feines Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus. Unwillkürlich und unerwünscht. Aber im Moment könnte er Ducky um den Hals fallen.

Was er sieht, ist nicht, was er erwartet hat. Er hatte Tonys bleichen Körper vor sich gesehen, mit dem großen Kreuz auf seiner Brust. Schwarzer Faden in weißer Haut. Ein schrecklicher Anblick, das hat er schon immer bei denen gedacht, die er im Leben nicht gekannt hat und die ihm fremd waren. Er hatte Angst, das bei Tony sehen zu müssen. Dennoch war er gekommen.

Ducky hat nicht wissen können, dass er kommen würde. Zum Teufel, er hat es selbst bis vor einer Stunde nicht gewusst. Nun, Ducky hat es ja auch nicht für mich getan, denkt er.

Ja, er sieht Tonys nackte, bleiche Schultern und er sieht seine rechte Hand, die ruhig auf seinem Bauch liegt.

Der Rest seines Körpers aber ist unter einer dunkelblauen Decke verborgen und Tim muss sich für einen Moment mit der Hand auf dem Metall abstützen, um die Schwäche seiner Knie auszugleichen.

Unwillkürlich schießen ihm ein paar Tränen in die Augen, die er aber nicht fallen lässt.

„Ducky," flüstert er leise mit rauer Stimme. „Danke."

Er weiß nicht, was er sonst sagen soll, um seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Ist ja auch egal, weil sowieso niemand außer ihm da ist.

„Du hast ihn zugedeckt. Er sieht aus als ob er schläft."

Mit einer Geste, von der er nicht weiß, wie sehr sie der von Ducky ein paar Stunden früher ähnelt, streift er durch Tonys Haare. Sie sind zwar kalt, aber sie fühlen sich nicht anders an als sonst. Nicht, dass er vorher jemals durch die Haare seines Freundes gestrichen hätte, aber sie wirken normal. Nicht tot.

Langsam lässt er seinen Blick über Tonys Schultern gleiten, seinen Arm, bis zu seiner Hand, die er dann schließlich auch selbst berührt. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen spürt er die kalte Haut, die sich so gar nicht mehr lebendig – schon nicht mehr wirklich menschlich – anfühlt, aber dennoch kann er nicht anders und verweilt kurz bei den Fingern seines Freundes.

Warum hast du deine Waffe nicht bei dir gehabt?, fragt er sich. Warum hast du deinen Mörder nicht erschossen, bevor er dich getroffen hat? Was hast du überhaupt dort gemacht? Und wo warst du in all den Tagen, bevor man dich ermordet hat? Du warst so lange weg und bist erst vier Tage später gefunden worden. Wir haben nach dir gesucht.

Seine Fragen bleiben natürlich unbeantwortet. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so, denkt er sich jäh mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er auf einmal zu reden angefangen hätte.

Nun ja.

„Du bist mein Freund," sagt er plötzlich zu dem stillen Körper vor ihm. „Ich hab das lange nicht gewusst, aber du bist es."

Absichtlich benutzt er die Gegenwart. Warum soll er in der Vergangenheit sprechen, wenn es immer noch so ist? Tony ist sein Freund. Auch wenn er tot ist.

Es hat zu viele schöne und lustige Momente gegeben, als dass er jetzt ‚du warst' sagen kann. Vielleicht später einmal, aber jetzt ist der Schmerz noch zu nah. Er hat ihn zwar an den Tod verloren, aber deswegen gibt er ihre Freundschaft nicht auf. Niemals.

Noch einmal gleitet sein Blick über Tonys schlanken Körper, dann zieht er seine Hand zurück. Er streicht eine Falte in der Decke glatt und legt die Finger kurz über Tonys geschlossene Augen.

Tim ist nicht religiös – schon gar nicht katholisch wie Kate – aber dennoch spricht er ein kurzes Gebet. Er weiß kaum mehr, wie das geht, weil er es nicht mehr getan hat seit er sieben Jahre alt war – und dann hat er nur seiner Mutter nachgeplappert – aber die Worte kommen einfach und mühelos über seine Lippen.

„Vater, lass es ihm gut gehen und kümmere dich bitte um ihn. Er war ein guter Mensch und hat nicht verdient, so zu sterben. Du hast ihn zu früh genommen, also lass ihn bitte nicht leiden. Ich weiß nicht, ob es den Himmel gibt und wie das ist mit den Engeln und dem Wiedergeborenwerden, aber wie es auch sein mag, nimm ihn zu dir. Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, dass er in der kalten Erde liegen muss..."

Dann zögert Tim kurz. Verschwommene Worte aus seiner Kindheit drängen sich wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Die Beerdigung seiner Großmutter.

„Der Herr ist mein Hirte," beginnt er langsam, „mir wird nichts mangeln. Er weidet mich auf einer grünen Aue und führet mich zum frischen Wasser. Er erquicket meine Seele. Er führet mich auf rechter Straße um seines Namens willen. Und ob ich schon wanderte im finstern Tal, fürchte ich kein Unglück; denn du bist bei mir..."

Der Psalm geht noch weiter, aber an den Rest erinnert er sich nicht mehr. Zu viele Jahre sind vergangen, aber irgendwie fühlt er sich jetzt ein wenig befreit.

Er nimmt die Hand von den Augen seines Freundes und betrachtet ihn noch einmal. Es ist das letzte Mal, das er ihn sehen wird. Er soll nicht offen aufgebahrt werden und Tim unterstützt Gibbs' Entscheidung. Man soll die Toten ruhen lassen und nicht zur Schau stellen, damit ihn all jene anstarren können, die sich im Leben keinen Deut für ihn interessiert haben. Allen voran seine Eltern, die vermutlich schön schauspielernd zu seiner Beerdigung kommen werden und dann sobald sie vorüber ist, wieder in ihre Villa verschwinden und sich nie wieder an seinem Grab blicken lassen werden.

Wahrscheinlich tut er ihnen Unrecht, muss er ihn diesem Moment selbst zugeben. Tony war immerhin ihr Sohn. Vermutlich sind auch sie tief getroffen und weinen um ihr Kind. Oder so. Tim weiß es nicht, und wenn er ehrlich ist, mag er sich auch nicht dafür interessieren. Selbst wenn sie jetzt um ihn trauern, war er ihnen im Leben doch ziemlich egal. Und obwohl er sie nie kennengelernt hat, hasst er sie ein kleines bisschen dafür. Er war immer der Meinung, dass man nur Kinder haben sollte, wenn man sie auch mit ganzem Herzen lieben kann.

Man wird sehen, denkt er, während sich sein Blick von Tonys Gesicht löst. Vorsichtig schließt sich seine Hand um den Griff an der Stirnseite und nur wenig Druck genügt, um die Schublade zu schließen.

Er ist jetzt wieder alleine in der Dunkelheit. Langsam sieht er sich um, fast als ob er aus einem seltsamen Traum erwacht wäre. Es hat sich nichts verändert. Alles wie vorher, die Tische, die Schränke, das ferne Licht im Gang.

Ein plötzlicher, dumpfer Ton durchbricht die Stille und Tim erschrickt, bevor er realisiert, dass es nur Duckys Wanduhr ist.

Zwölf Uhr.

Gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich schon so lange hier bin. Schon wieder ein neuer Tag. Jetzt sind es schon fast zwei, die er nicht mehr am Leben ist. Man sagt, der erste ist der schlimmste. Es kann nur besser werden.

Vielleicht. Morgen findet die Beerdigung statt. Danach kann es vielleicht beginnen, nicht mehr so weh zu tun. Ich weiß nicht.

Nochmal gleitet sein Blick zur Uhr, die er im Halbdunkel gerade so ausmachen kann. Vier nach zwölf. Noch fast acht Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang.

Er beschließt, dass er solange hier bleiben wird. Oder zumindest solange, bis Ducky kommt. Oder Abby. Oder Kate. Oder Gibbs.

Er will Tony nicht alleine lassen.

Mit leisen Schritten – er will die Toten nicht stören – geht er hinüber in den kleinen Nebenraum. Seine Augen haben sich schon lange an das diffuse Licht gewöhnt und so lässt er auch hier den Schalter unangetastet. Mit sicheren Bewegungen nimmt er Duckys Arbeitsstuhl und trägt ihn hinüber in die Autopsie.

Er stellt ihn vor den Schrank mit der Nummer fünf und setzt sich hin. Für den Rest der Nacht wird er Tonys Schlaf bewachen und über die Vergangenheit nachdenken. Es gibt so viele Erinnerungen, die er jetzt durchleben kann.

Hier sieht ihn keiner, wenn er um seinen besten Freund weint.

A/N: Reviews wären wunderbar!!


	5. Kalte Erde

A/N: Hier nun also Kapitel vier (fünf) – Kate. Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, jede einzelne hat mich riesig gefreut!

Iffi: Ich freu mich wirklich, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt und deinem Vorschlag mit Tony und seinen Eltern bin ich dann auch gleich nachgekommen (gute Idee!), aber es ist dann doch ein Kapitel mit Kate daraus geworden. Vielleicht kommt bei Abby auch noch etwas, mal sehen!

Mrs. DiNozzo: Freut mich, dass du traurige FFs liebst (das schreib ich irgendwie auch am liebsten...) und ganz besonders, dass dir die Gebete gefallen haben. Ich wusste zuerst nicht, ob das passt, aber dass du es dann so gut fandest, nun ja, hat Eingang in dieses Kapitel gefunden!

Ladybird21: Nächstes Kapitel da g Hoffe, es gefällt dir!

Lilith-kv: Ich hoffe, Kates Reaktion gefällt dir auch. Sie war irgendwie schwierig zu schreiben, auch weil ich nicht viel zu ihrem Hintergrund wusste. Ich hoff mal, ich hab diesmal nicht wieder einen Fehler eingebaut!

_Kalte Erde_

Mit zitternden Fingern zieht Kate ihren dunklen Mantel enger um sich. Der frostige Wind lässt sie frieren und unter ihren schwarzen Schuhen knirscht der Frost auf dem Weg von der kleinen Friedhofskapelle zu der offenen Grabstelle.

Ein eiskalter Morgen, erhellt von diffusem Winterlicht. Die Sonne hinter den Bäumen wirkt kaum kräftig genug, um sie zwischen den kahlen Ästen erkennen zu lassen.

Abby geht links neben ihr, noch einen weiteren Schritt entfernt ist Ducky. Sie haben die jüngere unbewusst in die Mitte genommen, aber bis jetzt hält sie sich noch gut, obwohl ihr schon eine ganze Zeit Tränen über die Wangen laufen, ihr das Make-up verwischen und dann auf ihren Mantel tropfen.

Ihr Weinen ist leise und hilflos.

Kate fühlt sich selbst den Tränen nahe, aber heute hat sie noch nicht geweint. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man den Tag erst eine Stunde nach dem Aufstehen beginnen lässt und auch die ersten dreißig Minuten nach Mitternacht nicht mitzählt.

Sie würde Abby gerne die Unterstützung schenken, die das Mädchen nötig hätte, aber das muss im Moment Ducky mit seiner ruhigen, erfahrenen Art übernehmen. Auch ihn hat Tonys Tod schwer getroffen, aber er war in den letzten Tagen – und besonders heute – ihr Fels in der Brandung. Vielleicht weil er in seinem Leben schon so viel Tod gesehen und erlitten hat, dass er inzwischen ein Rezept gefunden hat, wie er damit umgehen kann.

Irgendwie bezweifelt Kate das.

Aber gut, Ducky kümmert sich um Abby. Sie selbst hätte jetzt gerne Gibbs neben sich, dessen Ausstrahlung trotz seiner immensen Trauer – und die kann sie spüren, obwohl er sich große Mühe gibt, seine Gefühle zu verbergen; weshalb ist sie schließlich Profilerin? – von Ruhe beherrscht wird. Er hat in den letzten Tagen die Nerven behalten und sich um so vieles gekümmert, was eigentlich nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, er aber durch das seltsame Verhältnis, das ihn an Tony gebunden hat, doch übernommen hat.

Die Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung. Das Ausräumen von Tonys Spind. Auch die Auflösung seiner Wohnung hat er bereits in Angriff genommen – Warum warten, Kate? Tony kommt nicht wieder. – und nebenbei hat er auch noch die Suche nach Tonys Mörder vorangetrieben.

Sie hätte ihn jetzt wirklich gerne neben sich, ihren Boss, der meist so distanziert wirkt, aber dem sie doch alle viel bedeuten. Tonys Tod hat ihnen das klar ins Bewusstsein gerufen.

Aber er geht mit McGee ein paar Meter vor ihnen. Zusammen mit zwei fremden, jungen Männern – Halbbrüder? Cousins? – tragen sie Tonys Sarg auf ihren Schultern.

Der letzte Dienst für einen Kollegen und Freund.

Der Sarg ist aus schlichtem, hellem Holz und nur ein kleines Blumengesteck in der Form eines Kreuzes liegt darauf. Tony hätte es so gewollt, ist sich Kate sicher.

Sein Stil war immer eher einfach gewesen, einfach aber geschmackvoll – wenn man von einigen seiner Kleidungsstücke mal absieht.

Sie war mit Gibbs in Tonys Wohnung gewesen, als ihr Boss sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um die Kleidung herauszusuchen, nach der der Bestattungsunternehmer gefragt hatte. Gibbs hatte sie nicht gebeten mitzukommen, aber ihm war anzusehen gewesen, dass ihre Begleitung nicht ganz unerwünscht war.

Sie hatte Tonys Wohnung zuvor vielleicht zweimal betreten und jedes Mal nur kurz. So hat sie sich immer gewundert, dass sie so gar nicht nach einer Junggesellenbude aussieht, sondern sie war aufgeräumt und die Einrichtung verriet, dass Tony durchaus Geschmack gehabt hatte. Sie hatte nur kurz im Wohnzimmer und der Küche verweilt und war Gibbs dann in Tonys Schlafzimmer gefolgt.

Er hatte bereits den Schrank geöffnet und einen von Tonys schwarzen Anzügen auf das ordentliche Bett gelegt. Das Bett, in dem ihr Freund nie wieder schlafen sollte.

Sie hat kurz geschluckt und ist dann neben Gibbs getreten, der gerade ein weißes Hemd in der Hand hatte. Ein Nicken signalisiert ihr Einverständnis, dann kommt ihr eine Idee und sie greift selbst in den Schrank.

Mit einem feinen Lächeln, dem ersten seit Tagen, zieht sie eine von Tonys Krawatten heraus. Eine, von der sie immer vorgegeben hatte, sie unmöglich zu finden und ihn damit aufzog, weil es seine Lieblingskrawatte war. Er hat sie oft getragen und sie hat es immer mit irgendeinem Kommentar quittiert. Zu grün, zu gestreift, zu...

Sie war nie dazugekommen, ihm zu sagen, dass sie sie gar nicht so schrecklich findet und sie auch die Farbe seiner Augen betont.

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erstirbt.

Gibbs sieht sie ernst an, dann nimmt er die Krawatte und legt sie zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken.

Schweigend verlassen sie die Wohnung. Es war ein trauriger Tag gewesen. Und zwar erst gestern.

Plötzlich wird Kate aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, weil alle vor ihr stehen geblieben sind. Sie sind an Tonys Grab angelangt. Es liegt in einer Ecke des Friedhofs, in der noch die alten Weidenbäume stehen, die woanders schon gefällt worden sind. Irgendwie macht das Kate froh. So kann er im Frühling die Vögel singen hören, und im Sommer hat er Schatten, bevor die Herbstwinde die Blätter auf sein Grab fallen lassen.

Verwirrt schüttelt Kate den Kopf. Sie fühlt sich einsam, während sie beobachtet, wie Gibbs, McGee und die anderen beiden den Sarg auf den Boden stellen. Es sollen noch ein paar kurze Gebete gesprochen werden, bevor Tony endgültig in die Erde gelassen wird.

Die Männer bleiben vorne stehen und während der Priester sein Buch nimmt und an das Grab tritt, und während der Wind in den Ästen raschelt, sieht Kate sich das erste Mal bewusst um. Eine kurze Atempause in all dem Schmerz.

Nicht viele Menschen sind zu Tonys Beerdigung gekommen.

Das Team natürlich.

Ein paar befreundete Agents.

Zwei Exkollegen aus Baltimore, mit denen Tony noch in Kontakt geblieben war. Er hatte Kate einmal von ihnen erzählt, woran sie sich noch wage erinnert.

Paula Cassidy.

Für einen kurzen Moment wundert Kate sich, aber dann sieht sie in das blasse, traurige Gesicht, und weiß dann, dass es nicht unbedingt zu einer Beziehung kommen muss, um Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen zu hegen.

Vier junge Männer, etwa in Tonys Alter, stehen ein wenig abseits. Vermutlich Freunde vom College. Einer von ihnen hält ein kleines Büchlein in der Hand, das wie ein Jahrbuch aussieht. Freunde, die durch ihre Geburtstagsgrußkarten und Urlaubsandenken und vor allem durch Tonys Geschichten im Büro präsent waren.

Familienmitglieder sind nur wenige zu sehen. Sie stehen alle nebeneinander und sehen sich alle auf die Art ähnlich, wie es nur Mitglieder einer Familie können, die noch nicht seit vielen Generationen in Amerika lebt.

Die beiden Sargträger und ein weiterer junger Mann. Eine junge, ausgenommen schöne Frau. Zwei Ehepaare, die wohl Tanten und Onkels sind.

Dann noch eine kleine, alte Frau, die als einzige seiner Verwandten weint.

Ein schwarzes Tuch verdeckt ihr weißes Haar bis auf wenige, hervorlugende Strähnen. Mit ihren Händen klammert sie sich an ein großes Stofftaschentuch, das schon ganz nass von den Tränen zu sein scheint.

Sie wirkt verhärmt, als ob sie in wenigen Tagen viele Jahre gealtert sei.

Seine Großmutter, denkt Kate. Er hat nie von ihr gesprochen.

Neben ihr steht ein gutgekleidetes Ehepaar, das seltsam fehl am Platze wirkt. Tonys Eltern. Sein Vater ist großgewachsen, hat aber eine etwas kräftige Statur. Seine Haare sind deutlich dunkler als die seines Sohnes und phantasielos kurz gehalten. Trotz seines sichtbar teuren Anzugs sind seine Züge die eines Klischeeitalieners – das Gesicht ein wenig rund, die Nase ein wenig groß, die Augen sehr dunkel unter den kräftigen Brauen.

Er ist Kate sofort unsympathisch. Ein strenger Mann, der nur sehr selten zu lächeln scheint. Oder überhaupt nur freundlich dreinblickt.

Sein Gesicht ist eine starre Maske, die nicht unbedingt von Trauer zeugt. Kate schüttelt leicht den Kopf. So etwas kann sie nicht verstehen.

An seiner linken Seite steht Tonys Mutter. Auch sie wirkt nicht unbedingt einnehmend, doch in jedem Fall zugänglicher als ihr Mann. Ihr Gesicht gibt sich zwar große Mühe, makellos zu wirken, aber Kate fällt sofort auf, dass heute schon Tränen über ihr sorgfältiges Make-up gelaufen sein müssen. Auch ihre Augen wirken ein wenig zu rot, um natürlich zu sein.

Wenigstens sie hat um ihren Sohn geweint.

Sie ähnelt Tony sehr, bemerkt Kate, als sie die Frau einen Moment beobachtet. Dieselbe Haarfarbe, die grünen Augen. Auch seine schlanke, drahtige Statur scheint er eher von seiner Mutter als seinem Vater geerbt zu haben.

Allerdings beschränkt sich jede Ähnlichkeit auf das Aussehen, das muss Kate auch zugeben. Keiner der beiden hat auch nur einen Funken der lockeren, umgänglichen Art, die Tony so ausgezeichnet hat.

Okay, die Umstände. Aber dennoch.

Kate kann sich keinen der beiden mit einem sorglosen Lachen auf dem Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er seinem Sohn auf dem Kinderfahrrad hinterherjagt, oder ihm beim Drachensteigen hilft, den Winden zu trotzen.

Kein Geschichtenerzählen abends beim Zubettgehen, obwohl das Tony natürlich einmal erwähnt hat. Vorstellen kann sie sich das trotzdem nicht.

Wenn sie da an ihre Eltern denkt, die ihr und ihren Geschwistern eine so schöne Kindheit bereitet haben und die mit Sicherheit am Boden zerstört wären, wenn sie hier bei der Beerdigung ihrer Tochter stehen müssten... welch himmelweiter Unterschied.

Plötzlich spürt Kate Gibbs' Augen auf sich ruhen und sie hebt den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Kurz begegnen sich ihre Blicke und sie weiß, dass sie beide dasselbe denken. Man kann es kaum glauben, dass das seine Eltern sein sollen.

Sie wendet sich wieder ab und dreht sich dem offenen Grab zu.

Irgendwie kann sie es noch immer nicht begreifen, was da vor zwei Tagen geschehen ist. Gestern hat sie sich dabei ertappt, wie sie auf Tony gewartet hat und ihm schon fast einen Vortrag halten wollte, dass Gibbs es nicht gerne sieht, wenn er zu schon wieder zu spät kommt.

Sie war kurz davor, McGee zu fragen, wo ihr Kollege denn wieder stecke, als ihr eingefallen ist, dass er nie wieder kommt.

Kate merkt, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schießen und sie macht sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Auch Abby weint noch immer leise neben ihr.

Es ist ein unbegreiflich schwerer Tag heute. Vom Aufstehen an, über das Anziehen und das Hierherfahren. Die kurze Andacht in der Kapelle, während Tonys Sarg vorne am Altar aufgebahrt gewesen war und der alte Priester noch ältere Gebete gemurmelt hatte, die Kate zwar fast alle auswendig kann, die aber in jenen Momenten ohne Bedeutung für sie waren.

Sie weiß nicht, ob sie an ihrem Gott zweifelt, oder ob ihr der Glaube in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten Kraft geben kann. Soll sie daran glauben, dass Tony im Himmel bei den Engeln ist und ihn Gott nur so früh geholt hat, weil er ihn bei sich haben will? Kann sie daran glauben?

Im Moment ist der Schmerz noch zu unmittelbar, als dass sie wirklich einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte. Sie möchte daran glauben, das allein weiß sie. Wie soll sie sonst mit Tonys Tod zurechtkommen, wenn sie nicht vom Glauben an die Auferstehung und die Rettung aller Seelen getröstet werden kann? Sein Sterben war so unglaublich sinnlos, und sie weigert sich zu denken, dass mit seiner Beerdigung alles vorbei sein soll. So viel Leben kann nicht durch einen einzigen Schuss in einer einzigen Sekunde ausgelöscht werden.

Und dennoch. Sie hat schon viele Menschen sterben sehen und warum soll Tonys Tod einen Unterschied machen, nur weil er ihr Freund war?

Es macht aber einen Unterschied.

Ihr tränenverhangener Blick geht zum Himmel. Diffuses Blau, das sich in die Unendlichkeit erstreckt. Bitte, Vater...

Mit unsicheren, zitternden Händen nimmt sie das Taschentuch, das Ducky ihr plötzlich anbietet.

„Danke," flüstert sie leise. Ihr Freund nickt nur und sieht dann wieder nach vorne, wo der Priester nun gerade die Gebete beendet, von denen sie gar nichts mitbekommen hat.

Gibbs, McGee und die anderen treten noch einmal an Tonys Sarg heran, heben ihn noch einmal hoch und legen die Seile unter, mit denen sie ihn gleich in die Erde versenken werden. Erst jetzt fällt Kate auf, dass jemand – sie vermutet wohl Gibbs – eine zusammengelegte Flagge auf das Fußendes des Sarges gelegt hat.

Tony war nie beim Militär und er ist auch nicht in der Ausübung seiner Pflicht gestorben. Und dennoch berührt sie diese kleine Geste im tiefsten Grunde ihres Herzens. Es ist gut, dass Gibbs das getan hat.

Würdigung, Ehre, Anerkennung.

Tony hat das so sehr verdient.

Ein Windstoß fährt durch die kahlen Äste, so kräftig, dass selbst Abbys Tränen für einen Moment versiegen und sie zusammen mit Kate zum Himmel schaut. Ein fahles Lächeln huscht über beider Gesichter.

Dann dringt die Stimme des alten Priesters wieder in ihr Bewusstsein und Kate faltet die Hände zum Gebet.

„Vater unser im Himmel,"

„Geheiligt werde dein Name. Dein Reich komme, dein Wille geschehe..."

Stumm beten Kates Lippen die Worte mit, während sie zusieht, wie Tonys Sarg langsam in der Erde verschwindet.

„...und vergib uns unsere Schuld wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern..."

Sie schlägt das Kreuzzeichen. Die Tränen fließen ihr mittlerweile ungehindert über das Gesicht.

Tonys Lachen kommt ihr in den Sinn. Die funkelnden Augen. Die schrecklichen Witze. Seine unmöglichen Geschichten.

Sie spürt Duckys Arme, die sich um ihre Schultern legen und sie an ihn ziehen.

„Weine nur, meine Kleine," sagt er.

„Tony hat es verdient, dass man um ihn weint. Er war ein guter Mensch und ein guter Freund. Er soll wissen, dass wir ihn vermissen und dass er nicht vergessen wird."

Er hält kurz inne und streicht ihr übers Haar. „Trauer ist gut und nicht alle Tränen sind von Übel, auch wenn uns das manche glauben machen wollen."

Nach einem langen Moment löst sich Kate wieder von dem Mann, der heute um so vieles älter als sonst aussieht.

„Danke, Ducky," flüstert sie leise.

Gemeinsam treten sie nun an das offene Grab, in dessen Tiefe der Holzsarg ruht. Die meisten der Trauernden stehen schon ein wenig abseits, sie haben sich schon verabschiedet.

Gibbs und McGee aber verharren noch dort.

Das Gesicht des Älteren ist steinhart und undurchdringlich, während in Tims Augen ungeweinte Tränen glänzen.

Gibbs hat ihm die Flagge schon gegeben. Die anderen haben Tony Blumen mitgebracht, die sie nun in das Grab fallen lassen.

Schlicht und einfach.

Die Trauer in ihrem Herzen lässt sich nicht in Gesten fassen. Nicht in Worte, nicht einmal in Gedanken.

Kate steht noch einen Moment da, nachdem sich die anderen zum Gehen gewandt haben. Der eisige Wind dringt durch ihren Mantel und seine Stimme scheint die Frage zu flüstern, die sie sich alle schon seit so vielen Tagen stellen.

Warum?

Sie sieht in die dunkle Erde, in das schwarze Grab und zittert.

„Mein Freund," sagt sie leise.

Ihre Stimme verhallt in der Einsamkeit.

Sie nimmt eine Hand voll Erde und wirft sie in die Dunkelheit. Ruhe in Frieden.

Ich denke an dich alle Tage. Ich vergesse dich nicht. Ich will mich an dich erinnern, wie du im Leben warst. Hilfst du mir dabei? Ich will an dein Lachen denken und an deine abstrusen Geschichten und an unsere Freundschaft. Ich will daran denken, wie wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben und an die Jahre danach. Es waren gerade zwei, so unendlich kurze Zeit im langen Weg durch die Jahrzehnte.

Ich will mich noch an dich erinnern, wenn ich alt bin. Meine Enkelkinder sollen von dir erfahren, denn du sollst weiterleben. Man lebt so lange, bis der letzte gestorben ist, der sich an einen erinnert, hat mal ein weiser Mann gesagt.

Ich werde sicherstellen, dass du nicht stirbst. Ich denke an dich.

Alle Tage.

In allen Wochen.

In allen Monaten und in allen Jahren.

„Mein Freund."

Einige Tränen fallen in die Erde. Dann dreht sie sich zum Gehen. Nach Hause, ins Büro, wo ein Schreibtisch jetzt leer ist. Wie auch ein Platz in ihrem Herzen.

A/N: Bitte mal wieder ganz lieb um Reviews!!


	6. Ein Gesicht in der Menge

A/N: Hier das neue Kapitel – tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat. Aber Uni hat wieder begonnen und damit auch der Stress! Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem nächsten schneller bin! (Ja, es geht noch weiter!)

Wieder mal vielen lieben Dank an die Review-schreiber! Ich freu mich jedes Mal ganz furchtbar über eure Kommentare!!

_Ein Gesicht in der Menge_

Manchmal, denkt Abby sich, ist es von großem Vorteil, ein Goth zu sein. Selbst in einer so liberalen Stadt wie Washington begegnen viele Leute Menschen wie ihr immer noch mit großer Vorsicht, was dazu führt, dass sie selbst in überlaufenen Straßen selten ein Problem mit dem Vorankommen hat.

Auch heute, drei Tage vor Weihnachten, öffnet sich auf ihrem Weg entlang der übervollen Bürgersteige wie durch ein Wunder immer eine kleine Lücke, durch die sie schlüpfen kann.

Einige Blicke der Vorüberhastenden zeigen ganz deutlich ihre Geringschätzung und Verachtung für das ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Mädchen, das so ganz und gar nicht in Eile zu sein scheint.

Abby geht langsam an all den farbenprächtigen, glitzernden, funkelnden und leuchtenden Schaufenstern vorbei. Sie hat wirklich keine Eile, denn sie ist nicht mit Einkäufen für das nahende Weihnachtsfest beschäftigt.

Um das Menü muss sie sich nicht kümmern, denn sie wird morgen Nachmittag für die Feiertage zu ihrer Familie nach New Orleans fliegen. Einige Geschenke hat sie schon Anfang Dezember besorgt, als es in der Arbeit etwas ruhiger war und ihr Leben auch noch in Ordnung.

Diejenigen, für deren Gabentisch sie nichts hat, werden es dieses Jahr sicher verstehen, warum sie keine Zeit und keinen Kopf für Weihnachtseinkäufe gehabt hat, nicht die Nerven für vollgepfropfte Kaufhäuser und die überlangen Warteschlangen an den Kassen.

Tonys Beerdigung liegt gerade einmal eine Woche zurück. Heute vor sieben Tagen ist sie an seinem offenen Grab gestanden und hat bittere Tränen geweint, weil ihre lange Suche umsonst gewesen und Tony nicht mehr da ist und niemals wiederkommen wird.

Sie blinzelt ein paar Tränen weg, die ihr schon wieder in die Augen steigen wollen. Sie hat das Gefühl, als ob sie seit Gibbs' schrecklichem Anruf vor neun Tagen nichts mehr anderes getan hat als zu weinen oder wenigstens kurz davor zu sein.

Tony hätte das nicht gewollt. Er hat sie immer als seinen Sonnenschein bezeichnet, aber im Moment kann sie sich nicht helfen. Die Tränen kommen zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, weil sie so vieles an ihn erinnert und weil jetzt noch alle Erinnerungen schmerzhaft sind.

Irgendwann wird dieses Gefühl auch vergehen, und dann kann sie vielleicht mit einem Lächeln an ihn zurückdenken, aber es wird mit Sicherheit noch lange dauern, bis sein Name in ihren Gedanken ihr nicht im Innersten weh tut, und sein Gesicht und sein Lächeln keine Stiche in ihrem Herzen verursachen.

Sie will auch gar nicht, dass der Schmerz aufhört. Allein der Gedanke daran fühlt sich wie Verrat an, jetzt, wo Tony erst wenige Tage in seinem einsamen Grab liegt.

Sie vermisst ihn mit einer Intensität, die sie kaum für möglich gehalten hätte.

Oft fühlt sie sich jetzt allein in ihrem kalten Labor, auch wenn er früher nicht allzu häufig heruntergekommen ist und Gibbs sich nun Mühe gibt, mehrmals am Tag vorbeizuschauen.

Dennoch.

Sie liebt Gibbs, aber er ist nicht Tony, und Tony war für sie etwas Besonderes.

Ein guter Freund, der denselben Humor hatte und mit dem sie in die schrägsten Bars gehen konnte, weil es ihm nichts ausgemacht hat und er daran auch Spaß hatte.

Er hat sie nie für seltsam gehalten, sondern sie einfach so hingenommen wie sie ist. Die Blicke der Passanten, die sie in aller Eile und mit aller Vorsicht mustern, erinnern sie schmerzlich an Tonys ersten Tag beim NCIS.

Sie war schon oft als komisch erachtet worden – ein Wunder, denkt sie manchmal, dass sie ihren Job bekommen hat. Das Mädchen in Schwarz, mit ihren Spinnentattoos, ihren Nietenhalsbändern und den seltsamen Zöpfen, die ihr rabenschwarzes Haar aus dem blassen Gesicht halten.

Selbst Gibbs hatte damals eine Weile gebraucht, um sich an sie zu gewöhnen, was aber – das hat sie allerdings erst später verstanden – eher an seiner von Grund auf misstrauischen Natur gelegen hat und nicht an ihr.

Gibbs hatte ihr am Abend zuvor von dem neuen Agenten in seinem Team erzählt, einem jungen Cop aus Baltimore. Neugierig wie sie ist, hatte sie sich in seine Akten gehackt, um einen Eindruck von Anthony DiNozzo zu gewinnen.

Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie sich gefragt, was Gibbs wohl an ihm finden könnte. Ein Schönling aus einer reichen Familie.

Ihre Frage war dennoch schon am nächsten Tag beantwortet worden, als Gibbs den Neuen das erste Mal mitbrachte.

Anstatt sie mit seltsamen Blick erst einmal abschätzend zu mustern, hatte er sofort gelächelt, die Arme ausgebreitet und ein paar, für Abby sehr wichtige Worte gesagt.

„Auf dich habe ich mein Leben lang gewartet."

Sie hatte sich sofort in ihn verliebt, auf rein platonische Art und Weise natürlich, und von diesem Zeitpunkt an waren sie Freunde gewesen.

Von ganz zu Anfang an haben sie einander vertraut und haben sich Dinge erzählt, die sonst niemand erfahren hat.

Sie hat mit ihm über ihre Beziehungen gesprochen, über alles, was schief gelaufen ist, was sie verletzt und enttäuscht hat. Auch er hat von seinen Freundinnen geredet – von den Versuchen, jemanden zu finden, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet und dem er wirklich etwas bedeutet – aber meistens hat er von seiner Familie geredet, die ihn enterbt und ausgestoßen hat und für die er nichts wert ist.

Hinter seinem Lächeln lag immer so viel Leid, das er gut versteckt hat, und als sie so durch die Menschenmassen streift, fragt sie sich unwillkürlich, was all die Leute hinter ihren verschiedenen Masken verbergen, damit niemand ihre Wunden sieht.

Sie selbst fühlt sich, als ob sie reichlich schlecht im Verstecken ihrer Trauer ist. Als ob jeder in ihr Herz sehen könnte und die riesige Lücke darin, die Tonys Tod dort hinterlassen hat.

Sie mag diesen Schmerz auch gar nicht verbergen. Jeder soll ihn sehen, soll spüren, dass da etwas passiert ist, was unglaublich weh tut. Tony hätte es verdient, dass die ganze Welt weiß, dass da ein Mensch gestorben ist, der etwas Besonderes war. Ihr Freund.

Sie wird noch lange brauchen, um darüber hinwegzukommen. In der Woche seit seiner Beerdigung ist sie jeden Tag zu seinem Grab gegangen, um ihn zu besuchen, weil sie sich so einsam fühlt.

Sie war jedes Mal alleine dort gewesen, hat in aller Stille mit ihm Zwiesprache halten können und dem Wind in den Ästen zugehört, aber sie weiß, dass auch die anderen regelmäßig vorbeikommen, weil sie bei ihm sein wollen.

Kate hat immer frische Blumen gebracht, aber auch die anderen haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Abgebrannte Kerzen, die dann ausgetauscht werden. Das aufgefüllte Weihwasserschälchen, das aufgrund der Kälte zwar fast immer zugefroren ist, aber dennoch...

Die Geste zählt.

Sie fühlen sich alle von dem stillen Ort unter den kahlen Bäumen angezogen, vom einfachen Kreuz, das noch durch einen Marmorstein ersetzt werden soll und im Moment nur Tonys Namen und sein Sterbedatum trägt.

11. Dezember 2006.

Zehn Tage.

Jeden Abend ist sie davor gestanden und hat an ihn gedacht und mit ihm geredet. Kate hat ihr erzählt, dass sie ihm am Tag seiner Beerdigung das Versprechen gegeben hat, ihn nicht zu vergessen und Abby gedenkt, dasselbe zu tun.

Wie könnte sie auch?

Es erinnert so vieles an ihn.

Die Weile nach Tonys Verschwinden war schrecklich gewesen, aber da gab es wenigstens noch etwas Hoffnung.

Sie weiß gar nicht, wie sie die ersten Tage und das Begräbnis überstanden hat. Die Zeit zwischen Gibbs' nächtlichem Anruf und der Minute, in der Tonys Sarg in der Erde verschwunden ist, ist wie mit einem Schleier überzogen. Alles ein wenig unscharf, die Farben und Geräusche gedämpft.

Allein ihrer Gefühle ist sie sich um so schmerzhafter bewusst.

Herzzerreißende Trauer.

Ich frage mich, wie es in einem Jahr sein wird, denkt sie. Wenn Tony schon einen Winter nicht mehr bei uns gewesen ist, und einen Frühling und einen Sommer und einen Herbst. Wenn seine Stimme schon 365 lange Tage nicht mehr zu hören war und an seinem Schreibtisch wahrscheinlich ein anderer sitzt.

Wie lange wird Gibbs warten, bis ein neuer Agent Tonys Platz einnehmen wird? Will er das überhaupt? Und wenn nicht, wie lange kann er sich gegen Befehle von oben widersetzen?

Ich will nicht, dass ein anderer kommt. Tony ist nicht zu ersetzen, egal wie gut und kompetent der andere sein mag. Er ist nicht Tony.

Niemand ist Tony. Keiner der vielen NCIS-Mitarbeiter. Keiner, der hier seinen Weihnachtsgeschenken hinterherjagt. Keiner auf der ganzen Welt.

Mit einer behandschuhten Hand wischt sie sich nun über die Augen, weil sie die Tränen jetzt doch nicht länger zurückhalten kann.

Abby bleibt kurz vor einem Schaufenster eines Spielwarengeschäftes stehen, um nachzusehen, welchen Schaden die Tropfen ihrem Make-up zugefügt haben.

In Wahrheit will sie nur ihre Fassung wiedergewinnen. So bleibt sie einige Minuten stehen und sieht sich geistesabwesend die Auslage an. Spielzeugeisenbahnen, Puppen, Playmobilfiguren.

Als sie sich umdreht, bekommt sie fast einen Herzinfarkt.

Ein paar Meter vor ihr verschwindet gerade Tony in der Menge und wird von den Vorüberhastenden verschluckt.

Entsetzt schüttelt Abby den Kopf, aber bevor sie sich von der Unmöglichkeit der Sache überzeugen kann, haben sich ihre Beine auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt.

Sie läuft in die Richtung, in der der Mann vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. Ihr Kopf ist ein Durcheinander an Gedanken und Gefühlen.

Er kann es nicht sein!

Tony ist tot. Ich bin an seinem Grab gestanden, habe Fotos von seiner Leiche gesehen und Duckys Autopsiebericht gelesen.

Und doch eilt sie Tony – dem Mann, mahnt sie sich – hinterher, weil sie sich vergewissern muss. Was wäre, wenn... ? Nein, ich darf hier nicht weiterdenken!

Eine halbe Minute später sieht sie den Mann wieder vor sich. Er hat Tonys Größe, Tonys Statur und seine Haarfarbe. Und auch wenn sie nur den Kragen sehen kann, meint Abby sogar, sein Hemd wiederzuerkennen. Er hat es oft angehabt, weil es zu seinen Augen passt, meinte er.

Sie läuft noch ein wenig schneller – warum musste ich auch meine Plateauschuhe tragen? – weil eine irre und unbestimmte Hoffnung sie vorantreibt. Ihr Herz schlägt wild in ihrer Brust und sie muss sich anstrengen, ihre Gefühle zu beherrschen.

Sie weiß, dass es nicht möglich ist.

Nun ist sie bis auf ein paar Schritte an den Mann herangekommen. Er geht ruhig und ohne Hast, und jetzt ist Abby auch überzeugt, dass er nicht Tony sein kann.

Er bewegt sich völlig anders, seine Haltung ist gekrümmter, seine Schritte kürzer.

Die irrationale Hoffnung zerplatzt in einem Augenblick.

Irrational, unbegründet und dennoch tut es weh.

„Tony," flüstert sie leise. Ein Name im Wind.

Trotzdem hat der Mann sie gehört und er dreht sich nach ihr um. Ein fragender Ausdruck liegt auf seinem Gesicht, und jetzt wundert sich Abby auch, warum sie sich überhaupt so täuschen hat lassen können. Sie sieht keine Ähnlichkeit mit Tony. Kein liebes Lächeln, keine strahlenden Augen.

Ihre Stimme ist voller erstickter Tränen, als sie ein leises „Tut mir leid, ich habe Sie verwechselt" über ihre Lippen zwingt.

Der Mann betrachtet sie vorsichtig – Ich tu Ihnen schon nichts; Tony hätte mich nie so angesehen – dann nickt er abrupt und wendet sich ab. Mit ein paar Schritten löst er sich in der Menge auf.

Zurück bleibt Abby, die jetzt wieder zu weinen begonnen hat.

Einsam und hilflos und verlassen.

Unsicher sucht sie ihr Handy in ihrer Handtasche und drückt dann die Eins.

Es klingelt zweimal.

„Ja?"

Zuerst kann sie gar nichts sagen. Sie schluckt hörbar.

„Abby?"

„Gibbs... kannst du... kannst du mich bitte abholen?"

Er ist nur zwanzig Minuten später bei ihr und schließt sie sofort in seine Arme.

„Mein Mädchen," flüstert er.

„Du bist nicht allein. Es ist für alle schwer. Aber ich bin ja bei dir."

An diesem Abend schläft sie in seiner Wohnung. Sie weint die halbe Nacht bis sie endlich erschöpft einschläft.

A/N: Würde wieder ganz lieb um Reviews bitten!


	7. Epilog: Ein Jahr

A/N: So, nun ist es also getan: Das letzte Kapitel... ich möchte allen ganz, ganz, ganz herzlich danken fürs lesen, reviewen und "drängeln" g Hat Spaß gemacht, die Sache zu schreiben. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass euch das Ende hier gefällt. Wie der Titel schon sagt, ist nun ein Jahr vergangen - alles hat sich weiterentwickelt, das Leben ist weitergegangen. Wie? Nun ja, die Frage hab ich mir auch gestellt und bin dabei auf ungeahnte Schwierigkeiten gestoßen... wie lebt man ein Jahr nach dem Mord an einem Freund? Wie weit ist das Leben weitergegangen? In wie weit ist es stehengeblieben? Fragen über Fragen! Und dann war ja da noch die Sache mit Tonys Mörder... wer aufmerksam gelesen hat, wusste schon, was mit ihm passieren wird... ich hoffe, ihr seit nicht enttäuscht von meiner "Lösung" ... wenn ja, u.U. kann man mit mir über ein Sequel verhandeln... etwas AU dann vielleicht... aber ich will mal nix versprechen! Was ich ganz furchtbar, furchtbar lieb fände, wäre, wenn ihr zu jedem der neuen Kapitelabschnitte einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlässt, ob es euch gepasst hat... wie gesagt, es war nicht einfach! Und nun, viel Spaß beim Epilog!

Epilog: Ein Jahr 

Abby steht im kalten Dezemberwind und bildet mit der Hand einen schützenden Schirm um die kleine Kerze, die sie mitgebracht hat.

Fast erstirbt die Flamme, dann hat sie genug Kraft und beginnt, hell zu leuchten.

Das Mädchen bückt sich und stellt sie zwischen den beiden kleinen Büschen auf das Grab. Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit.

Es ist schon fast elf Uhr abends, im Grunde viel zu spät für die nächtliche Besucherin, aber sie ist absichtlich zu dieser eigenartigen Stunde gekommen.

Es ist der Abend des 10. Dezember 2007.

In etwas mehr als zwei Stunden wird es ein Jahr sein, seit Tony der tödliche Schuss getroffen hat und er nicht mehr am Leben ist.

Ein schlimmes und einsames und trauriges Jahr. Sie hat viel um ihn geweint in den vergangenen 365 Tagen, den ganzen Winter hindurch und während die ersten Frühlingsblätter an den Bäumen zu knospen begannen.

Erst mit den Strahlen der Sommersonne hat sie an ihn denken können, ohne sogleich in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie hat an sein Lachen gedacht und dabei gelächelt. Im Herbst hat sie zum ersten Mal von ihm erzählen können, ohne dass ihr die tiefe Trauer den Atem und die Worte genommen hat.

Sie hat zu heilen begonnen.

Im Laufe des Jahres hat sie ihn oft wiedergesehen, wie damals, kaum ein paar Tage nach seinem Tod. Ein Gesicht in der Menge, eine Gestalt in der Ferne. Aber sie hat sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie die Erinnerung an ihn auf immer begleiten wird. Jetzt lächelt sie dann nur und denkt für ein paar Momente ganz stark an ihn. Er ist dann immer ganz nah und sie freut sich.

Erst jetzt in den letzten Tagen war der Schmerz wieder schlimmer geworden, aber er war dennoch anders als noch vor einem Jahr. Dumpfer und weniger scharf.

Sie musste heute hierherkommen, die Kerze auf das Grab stellen und noch einmal einen Abend nur ihm widmen.

Ihr Freund versteht das.

Sie hat ihn im vergangenen Juli kennengelernt und er ist der erste, bei dem sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlt. Sie hat ihm von Tony erzählt, und er hat sie einfach nur in den Arm genommen und an sich gedrückt.

Am Wochenende danach war sie wie jeden Sonntag Morgen zum Friedhof gekommen, hatte sich in den Schatten der Bäume gesetzt und mit Tony gesprochen. So wie sie es früher auch getan hat. Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass sie Jayden vielleicht lieben und mit ihm glücklich werden könne.

Die Kerzenflamme flackert im Licht und lässt den Schnee rings um sie herum glänzen. Es ist eine schöne Nacht. Abby streckt die Hand aus und wischt ein paar Flocken vom Grabstein, der die Ruhestätte ihres Freundes bewacht.

„Ich hoffe es geht dir gut," sagt sie dann leise. „Wo immer du auch sein magst."

Noch einmal rinnen ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Es sind andere als vor fast einem Jahr.

So schlimm es manchmal auch klingen mag, das Leben geht weiter.

Abby bleibt noch bis um ein Uhr morgens im kalten Wind stehen, am Grab des toten Freundes. Ein Jahr. Ein langes Jahr.

KATE KATE KATE KATE KATE KATE KATE KATE KATE 

Die Kirchturmuhr schlägt dreimal. Dong, dong, dong.

Ein dumpfer Ton, der durch die ganze Länge und Breite des alten Backsteingemäuers zu hallen scheint.

Es ist dunkel im Inneren der kleinen Kirche. Nur die Kerze über dem Altar flackert hinter ihrer roten Plastikeinfassung. ‚Und das ewige Licht leuchte ihnen...', denkt Kate abwesend.

Ein paar diffuse Lichtlein erhellen das Seitenschiff zu ihrer Linken. Die Gedenkkerzen für die Verstorbenen.

Als sie die Kirche um ein Uhr betreten hat, hat auch sie so eine Kerze entzündet. Ein paar Momente hat sie die Hände um den schlanken Wachsstumpf gelegt und in die kleine Flamme gestarrt, bevor sie sie neben die anderen gestellt hat. Es sind nicht viele.

Mehr als sonst. Weihnachten rückt näher. Die Zeit, wenn die Toten, auch die, die schon Jahre lang nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen, wieder ein wenig näher zu sein scheinen.

So lange ist Tony noch nicht tot.

Ein Jahr erst.

Ducky konnte ihnen den genauen Moment seines Sterbens nicht sagen. Zwischen ein und drei Uhr am Morgen des 11. Dezember.

Keine Uhr ist stehengeblieben, kein Licht ist ausgegangen, als Tony sein Leben verloren hat. Irgendwann in diesen zwei Stunden, während die Nacht kalt ist.

Vor einem Jahr war es nicht so eisig gewesen wie dieses. Es hatte geregnet, als sie geschockt um Tonys Leiche gestanden waren. Sie erinnert sich noch genau an die Regentropfen in seinen Augen, an die Tränen auf seinen Wangen, die gar nicht so anders als die ihren wirkten.

Die wächserne Hand im Rinnstein, die vollgesogene Kleidung, die an seinem Körper klebte.

Dieses Jahr schneit es stattdessen. Vorhin, als sie durch die verlassenen Straßen in ihrer Gegend gelaufen ist, hatte sie immer nur daran denken können, was hätte anders sein können.

Wenn heute gestern wäre, oder der 10. Dezember nie zum 11. geworden wäre.

Man kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Sie vermisst ihn.

Das ganze Team ist enger zusammengerückt nach seinem Tod – noch enger als es vorher schon war – und sie haben alle gelernt, damit umzugehen.

Irgendwann war es okay, von ihm zu reden. Irgendwann war es auch okay, dabei nicht mehr zu weinen.

Das Leben geht weiter, auch wenn es schmerzt.

Ein Jahr ist vergangen in diesem Moment. Drei Uhr. Länger hat er in keinem Fall gelebt. Alles ist nun das erste Mal ohne ihn geschehen.

Das erste Weihnachten ohne ihn. Der erste gelöste Fall. Der erste ungelöste Fall. Der erste Tag, an dem Gibbs sie wieder wie früher angebrüllt hat, weil sie nicht konzentriert genug gewesen waren.

Auch der erste Tag, an dem sie nicht mehr ununterbrochen an ihn denken musste. Die ersten Geburtstage. Und nun auch der erste Jahrestag.

Ab jetzt beginnt es sich zu wiederholen. Das erste Mal ist immer das schlimmste.

Die Glockenschläge verhallen.

Kate faltet die Hände zu einem letzten Gebet, bevor sie dann nach Hause gehen und in ihr warmes Bett kriechen wird.

„Vater unser..."

MCGEE MCGEE MCGEE MCGEE MCGEE MCGEE MCGEE MCGEE 

McGee betritt das Büro um sieben Uhr morgens. Er ist absichtlich früh dran, denn dann sind viele der anderen Agents noch nicht da, und er hat ein wenig Zeit für sich.

Gibbs' Jacket hängt bereits über der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls, aber er selbst ist nirgends zu sehen. Holt sich wahrscheinlich Kaffee.

Kates Schreibtisch ist noch leer. Sie wird bald kommen.

McGee legt seinen Rucksack auf seinen Arbeitsplatz und öffnet ihn. Als erstes zieht er eine kleine Packung Streichhölzer heraus – ‚Pizzeria Antonino' – dann einen kleinen goldschimmernden Teller und schließlich noch eine rote Kerze.

Weihnachtsdekoration, denkt er. Wie unpassend. Aber er hat nichts anderes zu Hause gehabt. Besser das als nichts.

Schnell – als ob er Angst hätte, dass ihn jemand daran hindern könne – geht er zum vierten Schreibtisch hinüber.

Dem Schreibtisch, der seit einem Jahr leer steht. Gibbs hat ihn noch am selben Tag, an dem sie von Tonys Tod erfahren haben, aufgeräumt. Vielleicht konnte er es nicht ertragen, Tonys persönliche Sachen dort zu sehen, wo sie ihm ständig ins Auge fallen.

Leer.

Noch.

Bald, das hat ihnen ihr Boss vor zwei Wochen gesagt – und wenn sie ehrlich sind, haben sie damit schon lange gerechnet – wird ein Neuer zu ihnen stoßen, der Tonys Platz einnehmen soll.

Nur seinen Schreibtisch natürlich. Der Platz in ihren Herzen wird immer der seine sein.

Gibbs hat es lange geschafft, sich einem neuen Agent zu widersetzen. Er brauche keinen, hat er der Direktorin mehrmals mitgeteilt. Ihr es einmal sogar ins Gesicht gebrüllt, hat Tim von ihrer Sekretärin erfahren.

Nun aber ist ihre Schonfrist vorbei. Nach den Feiertagen soll er kommen, er, der im letzten Jahr schon manchmal ausgeholfen hat, wenn Tony zu sehr gefehlt hat.

Special Agent Dennis Anderson. Ein netter Kerl. Tim mag ihn schon jetzt nicht.

Mit leicht zitternden Fingern entzündet er das Streichholz und hält es an den schwarzen Docht. Die Flamme springt über und die Kerze brennt.

Tim bläst das Zündhölzchen aus und wirft es weg. Dann stellt er die kleine Kerze auf ihrem goldenen Teller auf Tonys Schreibtisch. Genau in die Mitte.

Hoffentlich haben sie heute keinen Fall, denkt er, sonst würde er die Flamme löschen müssen.

Ich würde sie gerne den ganzen Tag brennen lassen. Ein Tag für Tony, damit er nicht vergessen wird. Jeder soll sich heute an ihn erinnern.

Innehalten.

An einen denken, dessen Leben abrupt beendet worden ist, während es für alle anderen weitergeht.

Gibbs' Schritte aus der Richtung des Aufzugs lassen Tim sich umdrehen. Er will seinem Boss nicht in die Augen schauen, doch als sich ihre Blicke dann trotzdem treffen, erkennt er das feine Lächeln in Gibbs' Gesicht.

Sein Boss nickt. Gut gemacht, McGee.

DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY DUCKY 

Es ist Abend geworden und Ducky geht durch die stillen Straßen nach Hause. Der Schnee dämpft alle Geräusche und auch seine Schritte.

Ein mühsamer Tag ist vorbei.

Die Stimmung im Büro war heute verständlicherweise sehr getrübt gewesen. Zweimal hat er Abigail in den Arm nehmen müssen und einmal auch Caitlin.

Auch Timothy und Jethro haben gewirkt, als ob sie eine Umarmung vertragen könnten, aber das hat er wohlweislich gelassen.

Die Kerze, die Timothy mitgebracht hatte, war eine gute Idee gewesen, muss Ducky zugeben. Eine stille Erinnerung, die den verblassenden Schmerz wieder zurückruft, weil es gut ist, ihn heute noch einmal in all seiner Heftigkeit zu spüren.

Das letzte Jahr war ein anderes gewesen. Kein Anthony mehr, der mit seinem Lächeln selbst die eigentlich düstere Autopsie erhellt und dessen Worte und die darauf mit Sicherheit folgenden Kopfnüsse oft alle in Gelächter haben ausbrechen lassen.

Kein Herumliegen mit Abigail auf dem Laborboden, das dem jungen Mädchen so gut gefallen hat, weil es sie einmal abschalten hat lassen. Bert ist auf Dauer kein Ersatz für einen Freund, der am Leben ist und sie zum Lachen bringen kann.

Ja, es hat sich viel verändert.

Ein neuer Kollege wird bald kommen. Gibbs wird ihn anbrüllen und ruppig zu ihm sein und der andere wird seine eigene Art finden müssen, um mit seinem Boss umzugehen.

Ducky fragt sich müßig, ob Dennis die Geduld aufbringen wird, seinen Geschichten zuzuhören. Vermutlich nicht. Selbst Anthony hat ihn nur manchmal ausreden lassen.

Der junge Mann liegt nun bereits seit 362 langen Tagen in der kalten Erde des Friedhofes. 364 Tage, seit er ihn obduziert hat. 365 Tage, die er tot ist.

Es beginnt wieder zu schneien. Aber er hat nur noch wenige Minuten bis zu seiner Wohnung. Gleich ist er da. Er wird ins Bett gehen und morgen ist hoffentlich ein neuer Tag. Einer, der das Leben wieder weitergehen lässt, weil es dann schon 366 Tage sind.

Gerade will Ducky seine Haustür aufsperren, da fällt ihm das kleine Geschäft ein paar Häuser die Straße hinunter ein. Er zögert kurz, dann steckt er den Schlüssel wieder in die Tasche.

Mit schnellem Schritt legt er die wenigen Meter zurück und betritt den Laden. Ein junger Mann steht hinter den Tresen, der ihn müde ansieht.

„Mister?," fragt der Mann, als Ducky nicht sofort seine Wünsche nennt. „Bier? Zigaretten?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Führen Sie auch Kerzen?"

Verwirrung zeigt sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes. „Mal sehen," sagt er dann langsam und sucht eine hervor. „Die letzte."

„Danke."

Ducky zahlt und geht nun endgültig nach Hause. Dort zündet er die Kerze an und stellt sie in eines der Fenster, das auf die Straße hinauszeigt.

Er geht nicht ins Bett, sondern setzt sich unter das kleine Lichtlein in seinen gemütlichen Sessel. Heute Nacht wacht er.

_GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS_

Ein Jahr.

Und der Mörder ist immer noch nicht gefunden.

Gibbs umklammert seinen Hammer fester und schlägt kraftvoll den Nagel ins Brett. Sein Boot ist in den letzten Monaten weit gediehen. All die Nächte, in denen er nicht hat schlafen können.

Nichts.

Kein einziger Anhaltspunkt, wer Tony vor einem Jahr umgebracht haben könnte. Kein Fingerabdruck, kein Zigarettenstummel. Nichts, wovon man DNA-Spuren sichern könnte.

Sie hatten nicht einmal die Waffe identifizieren können, aus der die Kugel in Tonys Brust stammte.

Er hat schon so viele Verbrecher in seinem Leben dingfest machen können, aber warum kann er nicht den finden, den er im Moment am meisten in Gewahrsam bringen will?

Der Gedanke an Rache verlässt ihn nicht. Seine Wut ist zwar kälter geworden, und er ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er den Mann wirklich noch umbringen wollen würde – es wäre irgendwie nicht richtig – aber auch lebenslänglich ist Strafe genug. Vielleicht wäre das sogar schlimmer. Und außerdem kann er nicht wissen, wie er wirklich reagieren würde, wenn er den Mörder endlich vor sich hätte. Möglich, dass er dann doch den Abzug drücken würde.

Gibbs schlägt einen weiteren Nagel ein. Wenn er so weiter arbeitet, wird er das Boot bald fertig haben. Dann kann er sich damit beschäftigen, wie er es aus seinem Keller auf die See bringt oder er lässt es hier, und segelt nur in Gedanken über die weiten Meere.

Er weiß es noch nicht.

Was er weiß, ist, dass er den Fall endlich abschließen möchte. Tony liegt nun schon ein Jahr in seinem Grab, aber für ihn hat er keine Ruhe, bis er nicht endlich die Akten schließen kann. Langsam muss er sich vermutlich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass das niemals sein wird.

Das Leben ist unfair, beschließt er. Das weiß er eigentlich schon seit langem.

Gibbs sieht auf die Uhr. Der Zeiger bewegt sich schon auf Mitternacht zu. Der 11. Dezember neigt sich dem Ende zu. Ein Jahr ist vorbei. Noch vier Stunden bis zu der Minute, in der er durch den Anruf der Polizei aufgeschreckt worden ist. Der Beamte hieß Jefferson, fällt ihm plötzlich ein.

Es fällt ihm auch wieder ein, dass sie noch nicht einmal herausbekommen haben, was mit Tony in den Tagen vor seinem Tod passiert ist. Wo er war und warum er dort war. Warum er sich nicht bei ihnen gemeldet hat.

Fragen über Fragen. Keine Antworten. Vielleicht würde er wieder ruhiger schlafen können, wenn er endlich welche hätte.

So verbringt er die Tage damit, die aktuellen Fälle zu bearbeiten – seit Jenny ihm im März verboten hat, Tonys Fall noch als erste Priorität zu führen; vier Monate; viel Zeit für den NCIS – und die Nächte damit, an seinem Boot herumzubauen und die Akten auf der Suche nach dem alles entscheidenden Hinweis durchzublättern.

Bis jetzt hat er ihn noch nicht gefunden. Aber er merkt auch, dass er in letzter Zeit die Nächte öfter in seinem Keller verbringt als im Büro vor dem Stapel Papiere.

Die Spur ist schon längst kalt geworden – eigentlich hat es nie wirklich eine gegeben. Die Suche fühlt sich mehr und mehr sinnlos an.

Da bleibt er lieber bei seinem Boot, das immer mehr Gestalt unter seinen Händen angenommen hat. Hier kann er seine Trauer verarbeiten und solange an Tony denken, wie er will.

Er lernt damit zu leben. Wie alle anderen auch. Mit dem Mörder, der wahrscheinlich nie gefunden wird. Mit dem Tod des Freundes.

Gibbs sieht noch einmal auf die Uhr.

Zehn Minuten nach Mitternacht. Er beschließt, für heute ins Bett zu gehen. Der 11. Dezember ist vorüber. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag. Das Leben geht weiter.

Beim Verlassen des Keller nimmt er die Kerze mit, die er auf die Treppe gestellt hatte. Ein kleines Licht, das ihn begleitet.

_A/N: Und ja, was noch wahnsinnig lieb wäre, so zum Abschluss: Ihr könntet mir sagen, welches Kapitel ihr generell am besten fandet (nicht nur vom Epilog) Danke!! Ihr wart toll!_

_LG,_

_Eure Sternenlicht_


End file.
